Everlasting Love
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: Some love can last forever, even in death... that is exactly what this one love will do for Draco Malfoy...
1. Epilouge

**A/N: Okay I've been brewing on this idea for quite some time. I seriously and truly hope you all enjoy this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.**

**_Everlasting Love_ **

_Epilogue _

He starred at her still body, unable to think of anything to say or do but stare. Nothing was fair, nothing at all. Couldn't the great Lord above see his pain, feel his pain?

What they had was special, and it had been taken away from him brutally and unfairly. Why her, why did she have leave? Why not someone else? Someone, anyone but her! It was wrong, it was awful… it wasn't right.

With one more glance at her beautiful face, he ran. He ran from it all, trying his hardest to escape the pain that was eating away at him like a parasite. He ran till his legs could run no more and collapsed on the ground by the lake.

Tears of sadness cascaded down his cheeks. It wasn't the first time he had cried, in fact the first time he cried was only a few months ago when the terrible news was broken to him. She had cried in his arms that day too.

Memories began swirling in his mind from the start of that year… September 1st.

And this is his story, of the everlasting love that will live with him till the day he would die…

**A/N: I am aware that this is short, but it is the epilogue only…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	2. Chapter One: It's Just School

**A/N: Okay this is the first official chapter. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot, nothing more.**

_Chapter One: It's Just School_

Draco Malfoy. The mention of that name made many scowl with anger and hatred. Ye no one really took anytime to understand him, what his life really was like. Sure he was popular, handsome, Slytherin seeker and the new Head boy. But there was more about this young man than met the eye.

Not that anyone would care…

Draco looked around the busy platform, his normal scowl on his face, his gray eyes narrowed in annoyance. As he looked around his eyes casted over many familiar people. Brown, Patil twins, chubby Long bottom, Loopy Luna and the Golden Trio itself. A smirk formed on the Slytherin's face as he strolled towards them. It was Potter who noticed him first, then the Weasel and finally the mudblood herself.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Golden Trio itself," he smirked.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Granger, she was clearly annoyed already… though something was different about her this year. But Draco couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"What? Can't I come over for a mere friendly chat?"

Potter rolled his eyes, "If you were ever friendly to anyone Malfoy, it would be tha day Voldemort danced in nothing but a pink bikini."

"Now, now Potter, don't go telling us all your fantasies."

"Oh my Drakie! I found you!" came that oh so annoying high-pitched voice.

Draco cringed slightly and noticed Granger smirking at him.

"You'd best go entertain your girlfriend, Malfoy," sniggered Granger before leaving with her two boyfriends.

Draco turned around to be engulfed in a bone-cracking hug from Pansy.

"Get off me Pansy," snapped Draco pushing the annoying girl off her, "Now, have you seen Crabbe or Goyle?"

"They are annoying the food cart lady," replied Pansy attaching herself to Draco's right arm.

Draco shook her off and stalked away in annoyance to find the two great oafs'.

**!D!**

The train was now in motion towards its destination, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sometimes, well most of the time, Draco really wished his father had sent him to Dumstrang instead of Hogwarts. But no, his mother wanted him close to home. It really was the only time she had a say in his life… not that anyone cared to know about his life.

Maybe it was because of his attitude to others that no one cared? Or perhaps it was his upbringing that made him feel no one cared about him?

Draco sighed as he looked out the window, at the rushing scenery or green hills, acres of forest and country roads. He could barely hear Crabbe and Goyle chattering on about the comic in the Daily Prophet or Pansy and Millicent commenting on how good Draco was looking this year.

"I have to go," announced Draco standing up, "I have to meet the Head girl."

"Okay Drakie. Have fun," smiled Pansy sweetly.

Draco gave a tight smile and left the compartment making his way to the front compartment. On his way his thoughts slipped to what the year ahead may hold for him. Greatness? More misery? It was NEWT's year, which meant plenty of Homework and exams to prepare the Seventh Year students for the final exams.

Finally at the front, Draco slid the door open only to find the one and only Hermione Granger sitting alone reading a book.

Naturally Draco's smirk appeared on his face as he slid the door shut and sat down across from her.

"Do you ever have your nose out of a book?" he asked coolly.

Granger looked up, her eyes as cold as ice, "Do you ever not annoy people?"

"Well I would answer that for you, but you have to answer my question first. It's only fair after all."

Granger just rolled her eyes and yawned a little, "I take it you are Head boy. That's the only reason you're here."

"How would you know it's the only reason I am in here, Granger?" he snapped, out of reflex.

Granger narrowed her eyes, "Back off Malfoy, it was only a general comment. And incase you may be wondering, I am the Head girl. And you will not mess my final year up!"

Draco was slightly stunned at the coldness and force in her voice. They may have argued before, but never did she use such force in her voice before.

"I see the Mudblood has grown a backbone," smirked Draco.

"I've had a backbone much longer than you have," she muttered before returning to her book.

Draco didn't retaliate. Why retaliate to something that is only true? Instead he sat in silence, savoring the fact that for once in his life, Pansy wasn't hanging off his arm and Crabbe and Goyle weren't asking him idiotic questions.

**!D!**

The arrival at the Hogsmeade station was what Draco dreaded the most. It meant in a few short minutes he would be pulling up outside of Hogwarts, to return to a life he just didn't enjoy. At Hogwarts reality was difficult to escape from. Everybody expected you too be so many things, but not who you truly were.

Granger rushed out of the compartment first, before Draco had even managed to stand. But a few seconds later Draco left and found his 'friends' in a carriage behind the Golden Trio's.

"So Drakie, who is the Head girl?" asked Pansy beside him, looking at him lovingly.

"Granger. Who else?" replied Draco.

"Oh no!"

"Are you serious?" asked Blaise Zabini, "That mudblood snob is the Head girl?"

Draco nodded.

"Man that is just crazy."

"What do you expect from a mudblood loving fool?" commented Draco as the carriage lurched into motion.

"True. That an she's Potter's girlfriend… or is she Weasley's?"

The Slytherin's laughed at the joke that had been going between them since third year.

**!D!**

Draco climbed out of the carriage followed by the other Slytherin's. As a group they walked into the castle talking mainly about people they hated. Draco didn't get it. He couldn't remember a single time when they had all held a serious conversation that didn't involve saying nasty things about people they hated. Were they all going to grow up to be the superficial purebloods like their parents were already? The future death eaters to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes?

It is a pureblood 'law' to never take orders from another and yet that is exactly what there parents did… take orders from another, and he wasn't even a pureblood.

Once in the Great Hall, Draco sat down at the Slytherin table. In the row across he could see the Golden Trio discussing something obviously important from the look on Potter and Granger's face as they nodded. Draco rolled his eyes; no doubt they were planning on how to become this years hero's again. That was all they ever were doing, running off risking there life and returning to shine above the rest, looking smug and still passing there exams.

The Slytherin's had a running bet on whether Potter will die against Voldemort or not. Draco had betted he would live, that he would live to see the world come under Voldemort's control. So his evil, fake side said.

The hall fell silent as the nervous first years walked in behind McGonagall. Draco groaned, this was so boring, he thought.

Finally after twenty boring minutes and 25 new Slytherin's, Dumbledore rose to give his back to school speech. Again Draco groaned, in boredom and hunger.

"Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. Hello to the new and welcome back to the old," said the Headmaster, "Now could the Head boy and girl please rise, so I can introduce you all to the school."

Draco slowly stood locking eyes with Granger. He frowned a little when he noticed how tired she was looking. But her eyes said otherwise. They were bright and vibrant as ever… wait vibrant?

"The Head boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and the Head girl, Hermione Granger from Gryffindor… you both may sit," Draco hurriedly sat mentally killing himself for thinking of Granger's eyes has vibrant, "Now as normal the forest on the edges of the school is out of bounds as normal, as is the restricted section of the Library. Other than that, lets have our feast!"

Chatter filled the hall finally as food appeared before the students.

**!D!**

Draco groaned as he entered the Slytherin Common Room and walked towards the couches by the fireplace. He flopped down on one and leaned back closing his eyes. Back to school, back to being evil, pretending not to care and –

"Oh Drakie!"

And back to that.

Draco's eyes opened as he looked around for Pansy. He found her walking over to him from the entrance and hurriedly he sat up right to prevent her from lying across him – that brought him nightmares.

"Oh Drakie, how come you are so quiet? I know it isn't fair I'm not Head girl, but there is no need o be upset about it," said Pansy sitting literally on his lap looking at him with her big blue eyes.

Draco smiled tightly, "I'll cope Pansy… actually I might go to bed… yeah I'm really tired."

Before Pansy had a chance top protest Draco stood and fled from the Common Room and up the boy's dorm staircase.

**!D!**

Monday. Back to classes. Back to stress. Back to being the famous cocky Slytherin Draco was so famous for being. After dressing into his formal uniform of gray pants, white shirt, green and sliver tie, gray jumper, black shoes and Slytherin House Robe, Draco grabbed his book bag and left the confinements of his private dorm. The staircase was packed with other male students heading to the Great Hall for breakfast and to receive their timetables.

Draco had one more hatred he hated more than the Golden Trio – eager students. It was only school for Merlin's sake. Not big deal.

Hissing with anger he shoved the students to the side making his way down the stairs, ignoring there angry yells.

Once at the bottom he took a deep breath, straightened his robes and walked through the Common Room, glad that Pansy wasn't down yet.

The brick wall cracked and slid open letting Draco out and into the abnormally cold corridor, not that he noticed – after all he had grown up at the school, which naturally meant he had grown used to the coldness of the Slytherin Chambers.

So with his nose in the air and a superior look on his face, Draco headed to tha crowded Great Hall, which would be full of eager students.

Oh how he hated them.

**!D!**

As Draco had predicted the Great Hall was packed with students walking around chatting. Draco rolled his eyes at them all and made his way to the Slytherin Table. Snape was already handing out the timetables, the normal scowl on his face.

Draco walked over to him with a sigh.

"Morning Mr Malfoy," said Snape in his bored tone.

"Morning Professor," replied Draco in the same bored tone as he took his timetable and walked to a spare seat.

He dumped his bag beside him and looked at his timetable. His first period for that day was a meeting with the Head girl. They were to meet twice a week to discuss school matters. What fun.

After that fun meeting he had Potions, oh and look the Head girl was in his class, next after a morning break was Transfiguration, then Charms. After lunch was a study period before he headed to his final lesson of History.

It was finally proved then, school sucked.

**!D!**

After a filling breakfast and the sound of the bell, Draco left the hustle and bustle of the Great Hall and headed to the Head Meeting Room on the fifth floor. It was a long walk seeing as Draco had never had a class on the fifth floor and had to work out which staircase to exit from. It was actually noticing Granger walking ahead of him that helped Draco worked out which way to go.

Once inside the small room, which only had a fireplace and a table and two chairs in the center, Draco sat at the table looking at the know-it-all expectantly.

"Well Granger, where do we start?" drawled Draco.

Granger sat across from him and grabbed an envelope lying on the table. He watched her open it and read it before passing it too him in silence.

"Did your cat catch your tongue?" he asked taking the letter.

"No all I know is speaking to you leads to stress. And with the way I've been feeling lately, it's the last thing I need," she replied.

He did have to admit, she was looking a little pale.

"Perhaps too many late nights with Potter by the lake is to blame?"

Granger glared at him before snapping in a crispy tone, "Read the blasted letter would you?"

Draco smirked and looked at the letter. It was from Dumbledore informing them that they were to patrol three nights a week – together, plan Quidditch game dates, Hogsmeade dates – one every three months and any other events they feel the students deserve.

"Well then. Let's start with nights that we patrol," said Draco after a few minutes.

"Fine. Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday," replied Granger daring Draco to protest.

"Fine by me. From 8pm till midnight."

"Fine."

They both fell into a silence. Draco looked the Gryffindor know-it-all over. She wasn't the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She was very… plain. Her hair, which somehow had tamed was pulled back in a boring ponytail. Her uniform wasn't two sizes two small like many of the other girls in the school, it was her perfect size. She wore no make up, and her eyes were brown. Just brown.

"Would you please quit gawking at me? Its very annoying," came her cold voice.

"You wish I was checking you out," replied Draco, "Can we please get on with this?"

"Well that is what I've been waiting for but you were too busy looking at me."

Draco rolled his eyes at the girl – something he was doing quite often these days.

This was going to be an interesting year. Indeed it was.

**A/N: Okay, so I want your honest opinion people. What do you all think?**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	3. Chapter Two: Obvious

**A/N: Thankyou all so much for the reviews! You all rock!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot, nothing more.**

_Chapter Two: Obvious_

The first day of school couldn't finish quick enough for Draco. But when it did he was glad. Probably the happiest feeling he'd felt for the first time in months. But still, he had homework to do, three subjects of it and two pieces were due the next day. Are they planning on killing them this year or something? That was the only conclusion Draco could or would settle with as he headed to the Library after a nice dinner – would you call it a great dinner if you had Pansy hanging off your arm and Crabbe and Goyle eating in front of you with there mouths open allowing you too see the chewed food inside?

Well… perhaps it was an okay dinner.

Draco was lucky enough to even escape the clutches of Pansy – he did when she declared to the whole common room that she needed to use the ladies room to pamper up for her Drakie. Draco made Blaise swear to keep his mouth shut on his where abouts when she returned – if he told her, Draco said he would personally see to it that Blaise was the most unpopular person in the school.

So now he was in the Library, after receiving a glare from Madam Pince, Draco headed to the senior study area near the restricted section, and whom he saw there, he wasn't surprised to see at all.

With an obnoxious smirk plastered on his face, Draco headed toward a spare table and placed his parchment, ink, quills and books on the table.

Granger looked up at him, giving him a glare of annoyance. She still looked tired and Draco monetarily wondered what could possibly make her look so exhausted all the time, the thought lasted a second before Draco mentally scolded himself for even caring.

Before he even got a shot at niggling at her, Granger looked at her watch and hurriedly packed her things before leaving.

Peace and solitude at last.

**!D!**

Tuesday dawned to be just as dreaded as Monday. Though today Draco dreaded more, why? Well later that night he had patrol with Granger. No doubt the goody two shoes had mapped out a strict routine to follow. And there no doubt would be rules as well. Such as no name-calling, no this, no that. Draco had that girl sorted out to the core.

She was just so obvious it was sickening.

After slowly dressing and pushing past the annoying eager students, Draco made his way to the Great Hall. Perhaps this morning he could eat his breakfast without being held onto and being made sick.

But no luck, Lady Luck had obviously deserted Draco this year. Just as he was going up the staircase to the Entrance Hall, Crabbe and Goyle came running up behind him.

"Morning Draco," said Crabbe in his deep rumbling voice.

"Morning Vincent, Gregory," replied Draco, "Perhaps this morning you two could chew with your mouth closed?"

"We do," said Goyle.

"Me seeing what is being demolished in your mouth is not chewing with your mouth closed."

Crabbe and Goyle looked confused as Draco marched ahead into the Great Hall, nearly colliding with the Head Girl.

"Watch it Granger!" snapped Draco.

Granger glared at him, "Perhaps you should consider looking up as you walk that way you can see what is in front of you for once."

Draco glared at her before pushing past, knocking her too the ground.

He didn't even giver her a backward glance as he strode towards the Slytherin table. He was just about to sit when a barking, crisp voice ordered him back.

"I'll be back in a moment," said Draco to his two dopey friends before heading toward the Deputy Headmistress.

McGonagall glared at him coldly as he walked closer.

"Mr Malfoy! You are head boy and it is your duty to show the younger students how to behave! Knocking over a si-"

Granger cut McGonagall off before she could continue.

"Please Professor. It was my clumsy footing that made me fall," lied the Head Girl, "Malfoy didn't even touch me. It was all a misunderstanding."

McGonagall nodded, "Very well. Sorry Mr Malfoy."

Draco just nodded looking at Granger in wonder, he did bump her causing her to fall, but why was she lying to McGonagall, covering up for him.

McGonagall hurried away leaving Granger Draco looking at each other.

"Don't get used to me covering for you," said Granger coolly.

"Why did you?" asked Draco more out of curiosity, he certainly didn't want to be civil with her, by Merlin he was a Malfoy!

"I just did alright? Just be grateful that I did."

"Aren't we snappy?"

Granger glared at him, "You are the most immature rat I have ever had the displeasure of meeting!"

"Your not meant to have the pleasure of meeting me."

"Oh and a suppose you want me to hate you?"

"Naturally."

"Just so you know I don't hate you. Hate poisons people. I just don't like you because I don't know you."

"Whatever you reckon Granger, you filthy mudblood."

Draco watched as Granger suddenly looked very tired and weak. She just shook her head and walked away.

Draco smirked, thinking he'd beaten her until he heard her weary voice say, "Least I will die with a heart, Malfoy."

Draco was stung, that comment had hit him hard, he didn't understand why, but what she had said really did hurt. He did have a heart, but he had been pained to many times to care anymore, to care about anything, or anyone.

Life sucks. It really does.

**!D!**

The first lesson of that day was Advanced Care of Magical Creatures with the great oaf, Hagrid. Draco could never understand what Potter and his two lovers saw so great about him. He was a walking disaster! That oaf nearly got Draco murdered. Okay so maybe he had exaggerated, but it was a great excuse to allow him to annoy Potter, Weasley and Granger… although Granger had got him good when she slapped him. He wore a red hand print on his face for an entire day after that… that stupid… filthy… witch!

He couldn't say mudblood… why bloody not?

At the moment he didn't know and was too confused to even care.

"Draco man," came Blaise's voice, "What is up with you?"

Draco looked up from the ground at his mate, "I'm thinking."

"About who?"

"Who said I was thinking about anyone? I'm not thinking about anyone, about stuff that is none of your Merlin damn concern!"

"Okay… calm down."

Draco heard voices whispering and looked up to see Granger and her two boyfriends looking at him.

"Do you three have a starring problem or something?" he snapped,

He was in no mood to put up with any of there… crap.

Potter glared at Draco, "Actually Malfoy we were just wondering if you could speak to people in a neutral equal way… or did your father force you too speak that way?"

The Slytherin's all sucked in sharp breaths, as did the other Gryffindor's.

Seriously, deep inside Draco, that comments meant nothing… but he was Draco Malfoy. He was expected to protect his 'honoured' name. He had to act out all snotty and evil about it.

"Don't you dare speak about my father Potter!" snarled Draco, "Why speak to anyone in an equal manner?"

"Forget about it Harry," said Granger grabbing Harry's robe, "He knows nothing of equality."

"Best listen to your lowly girlfriend Potter. After all, she will never experience any equality in her life."

When Draco would think back to this, he wished he'd never spoke those words, but it was the start of something, the start of what would lead to something great.

Granger spun around and glared at Draco, though her body looked tired, her eyes shined with anger. Draco noticed Hagrid exit his cabin looking at Hermione in surprise but not daring to stop her.

"I stood up for you this morning and this is how you treat me? You Draco Malfoy know nothing about me! You know nothing of what the _rest _of my life will hold for me!"

Draco was surprised to see tears in her eyes and Potter and Weasley turn sad at those words.

"I will experience more in my life than you ever will! You will be nothing but a sad person for the rest of your life because you are too scared to step out and show everyone who you really are."

Draco said nothing as Granger turned to Potter and Weasley who led her inside Hagrid's cabin as she cried.

Those harsh words were true, every single one of them.

Draco turned, hiding all emotion on his face as he pushed past the Slytherin's.

"Drakie," said Pansy.

"Back off!" snarled Draco barging past her.

**!D!**

Draco sat by the lake watching as it moved peacefully with not a care in the world – how Draco wished life were that simple. But nothing was, nothing would ever be that simple. Life always through you the curve balls and he knew it. But how come, why was he always thrown them, why was he given the life he had?

A father who was a hypocrite, a mother who was too damn confusing to figure out, a house full of weird people all prying for his attention.

Granger had it bloody simple! She breezed through life, not having to worry about anything. No doubt her life was full of roses – no thorns either- perhaps Draco had been given all the thorns taken from her roses.

Draco sighed and picked up a smooth stone, an emerald green one. He pocketed it, knowing it was no ordinary stone when the others were all white, black and grey. Perhaps it would be his lucky stone.

Perhaps it would send Lady Luck his way… perhaps he would find someone to actually care about, someone who wouldn't hurt him anymore than he had been?

**!D!**

Patrol time. A miserable time it would be no doubt. Granger, who was overly emotional, would most likely complain about everything he did – on top of the rules of course and the map.

Draco waited impatiently outside the Great Hall tapping his foot. He leant on the wall lazily.

What could possibly be taking goody-goody Granger so bloody long?

"Sorry I'm late," came a breathless voice.

Draco stood up right and looked at Granger, "Whatever Granger. Let's get going."

"Wait. First we need rules and I have a map drawn out for us."

Draco smirked, "I figured you would do that. You are just so plainly obvious."

"Glad to know. You on the other hand would no doubt just want to walk anywhere, while you are calling me every dirty name under the sun. Or you would be insulting Harry and Ron… if not that you would mutter how your father would be disgusted with how you had to work with a filthy person such as myself," said Granger in a know it all voice, "You are just as plainly obvious as I am."

"Fine, so we know each other inside and out."

"No exactly Malfoy. We just know the person we pretend to be. Well you pretend to be someone you mustn't be because I honestly don't believe someone could be as evil as you show yourself to be."

"You know nothing about me."

"Precisely and you don't know me as well as you say you do."

They both began walking up the staircase, Granger occasionally grabbing the handrail.

"Granger, you just think life is a bed of roses – with no thorns. You breeze through life without a worry, always knowing someone will catch you when you fall."

Granger gave a dry laugh, "There are things about you don't know, you will never know. Life is short, cherish it."

"What's to bloody cherish about life?" muttered Draco.

Granger obviously didn't hear him or was too deep in thought to have heard him. Draco glanced at her and again saw how pale she was, her eyes were still full of passion as they had been since he first met her seven years ago. But they held dark circles underneath them.

Draco shook his head he didn't care, not one bit. She was only Granger, mu- witch Granger.

**!D!**

Patrol finished finally and so did week 1 of school. Draco welcomed the weekend by sleeping in. The longer he slept the longer her managed to be away from all those whacks in his house. Especially Pansy, she was the one who Draco loved to be away from. The thought of her made him shudder violently.

Never in his life had he come across someone so… he couldn't remember the word… but one sentence would state Pansy as a psychotic weirdo obsessed with Draco to a very crazy extent sending the poor guy into hiding or sneaking around to be away from her.

Yes, that said it all.

Draco looked at his wizard clock by his bed. 10:59am. So he should get up or no doubt Pansy would manage to find a way up here and barge into his room and try to give him mouth to mouth fearing he was dead – naturally he would vomit. Who wouldn't… imagine Pansy giving you mouth-to-mouth, pug nose and all.

Anyone would die – or have a heart attack at the mere image of it.

Draco sat up and dressed in some dark coloured clothing – he would never dress in pale happy colours, he wasn't happy and why should he? He wasn't going to be forced to wear a blue shirt and blue jeans – he would look like a Ravenclaw.

That is an insult to him.

Instead he dressed in a dark brown button up shirt with long sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black baggish jeans with his skate type shoes – skegs. After a quick brush of his hair – no he wasn't a 'pretty boy' though people believe him to be – he left his room, his safety haven from Pansy and headed to the common room.

Stealthy Draco peered around the corner and was pleased to see Pansy not around. He left the staircase and walked over to the lounge and flopped down beside Blaise.

"Your up," commented Blaise finishing an essay, "Pansy has gone to see Madam Pompfrey saying you aren't up."

"Good. It keeps her away. I'm going outside – don't tell Pansy. Say I died, that way she will stay moping in here like a lunatic than maybe Snape will have her admitted to St Mungo's crazy ward or something," replied Draco standing up, "See you later."

Blaise just nodded and Draco left.

Well he can always dream right? Just like he dreams of a life full of acceptance and happiness.

**A/N: There you go! And thankyou all for your reviews!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	4. Chapter Three: Found Out

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thankyou all so much for your reviews, every one of them was really nice. I glad that you are all enjoying the story and I hope that you all continue to enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.**

_Chapter Three: Found Out_

Draco walked slowly towards the lake, his mind blank. He had nothing to dwell on in his mind this morning; no one had pissed him off – yet. Yet being the keyword seeing as he'd just spotted a certain Gryffindor by the lake. Draco continued on his path, as if he was going to let a little Gryffindor make him change his direction of walking.

With his normal superior smirk plastered on his face Draco walked to the waters edge, standing a meter or so away from the Gryffindor. He turned his head in the Gryffindor's direction to see Granger starring at the water a distant soft look on her face.

"Where's Potter and Weasel-bee?" smirked Draco.

Granger snapped out of her trance and she looked at Draco startled, obviously just realizing his presence.

"Why do you want to know?" she replied coolly, "What are you, there stalker?"

"They dream of having a stalker, Granger."

Granger rolled her eyes and looked back at the lake, watching the water lap up gently on shore.

Draco stepped back and sat on the ground in silence. He didn't know who's presence was worse, Granger's or Pansy's.

"May I ask you something?"

Draco jumped a little and looked at Granger surprised, "What?"

"Why are you such a jerk to everybody? Especially those of us with muggle parents."

"People like you Granger are nothing but pathetic jumped up muggleborns who will do anything for acceptance. I don't like people like you, or people like Potter."

"I knew that would be your answer."

"Than why did you ask?"

"Because I know there is more to you than you are letting everybody see, what you said isn't what you really feel."

Draco narrowed his eyes, that girl knew nothing about him, how dare she make that presumption.

"You know nothing, Granger."

Granger merely stood up and walked away from the lake towards the castle. He was not going to let her get away. He didn't know why he wanted to speak to her more, but he knew he had too, for some reason.

Hurriedly he stood up and ran after the know-it-all Gryffindor.

"Granger! Granger will you bloody stop walking?"

Granger turned to face him, he noticed how tired she looked and again he wondered why she was looking like that these days.

"Listen Malfoy, I'm really not in the mood for an argument, so insult me than let me go back to my pathetic life as you probably see it."

Even though Draco didn't say that, those words stung him – what was happening to him? Why did he want to speak to her again? She was nothing but Potter's sidekick encyclopedia.

He stopped in front of her and glanced around to be sure no Slytherin's were around. Granger noticed this and smirked a little, that had to be the first smirk Draco had ever seen cross her face.

"Don't worry, if anybody asked why the great Draco Malfoy was talking to me I'll say he was annoying me."

"Very funny Granger. I just wanted to ask you… when… when do we have patrol again?"

Okay, so he had to find something to say to her didn't he? He couldn't exactly waltz up to her and say hey Granger I don't know why I want to speak to you but I do.

"Tonight Malfoy," she replied before turning and walking away.

Draco let her go this time, now he needed to sit by the lake and sort his mind out. He had to admit, Granger could read him like a book, and she knew things about him he didn't even know. It was like she could see through his act and see the person he was only discovering and learning about.

He never did have anything against muggleborns. That was just his father's words coming from his mouth. Even without being around him, Lucius controlled Draco's actions. But slowly, Draco knew he was pulling away from those utterly stupid beliefs.

Draco sat down where he'd been sitting mere minutes away.

What was it about Granger? She wasn't overly beautiful, but she wasn't ugly either, just plain. Plain old Granger, with her plain boring Quidditch nuts friends. But something about her was driving Draco nuts. Why the hell was he even thinking about her? What was so damn good about her?

Angrily Draco grabbed a stone and threw it in the lake.

Forget it, he was not going to dwell on Granger all day, he had better things in his life to do and she was not going to stop him from enjoying those things.

**!D!**

There he sat. In the Great Hall for lunch. Draco had skipped breakfast, but now his air headed friends surrounded him, Crabbe and Goyle were blocking his view of the Gryffindor table, which he was grateful for, if only they would eat with there mouths closed. And to top the cake off Pansy found out he was indeed alive and was hanging off his arm.

Draco sighed and tried to shrug Pansy off him, but nothing worked. Instead he looked down at his plate and picked at his chicken.

"You okay man?"

Draco looked to his left and looked at Blaise, "Would you like to have Pansy clinging to you? My arm has lost all feeling and her nails are digging into me."

Blaise winced a little, "Perhaps you need to discreetly break her fingers or something."

Draco smirked as an idea came to his mind. With his free arm he filled his goblet up with some pumpkin juice. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. Blaise watched him with interest as Draco put his wand away.

"Pansy," said Draco holding the goblet, "Would you like the rest of my drink?"

Pansy's eyes lit up at drinking something her beloved Draco had been drinking, "Oh yes!"

Draco handed her the goblet and watched as she drank it all. Pansy smiled at him, but began shrieking as her hands; arms and face broke out in boils.

"Dear me Pansy," said Draco in a voice of mock shock, "Crabbe, Goyle escort Pansy to the hospital wing!"

The two big dunder heads stood and reached over the table-pulling Pansy up and across the table, knocking food and drink everywhere. Pansy was screaming as they popped some boils and carried her roughly. Everyone in the Great Hall was looking at Pansy laughing. Draco shook his now free arm and smirked at Blaise.

"Problem solved," sighed Draco.

Blaise laughed at him nodding and Draco looked at the other tables only to lock eyes with Granger. Granger shook her head chuckling and turned to chat to Potter. Draco hurriedly looked away, wondering why he was, well, blushing. What the hell is going on? This was not normal.

Hurriedly Draco stood up and left the Great Hall.

He must be sick or something, right? Yeah, Pansy had made him sick with her clinging ways and he was blushing because of the rush of blood back to his arm. Yep. That was it he decided.

**!D!**

The day passed and word had it Pansy was confined to the Hospital Wing until her boils had finished appearing and popping. Pompfrey had told Pansy she was allergic to the pumpkin juice and possibly the fabric of Draco's clothing. Hearing this Draco made a mental note to by more clothes made of the fabric his shirt was made from.

But now it was patrol time and Draco had made the decision to not speak to Granger. She was making his mind think all sorts of things and he wasn't acting the way he was meant to around her. And that was not right. Not right at all.

Draco trudged up the staircase to the Entrance Hall and saw Granger sitting on the Entrance Hall staircase reading a letter of some sort. Draco sighed and walked over to her and tapped his foot impatiently.

Granger looked up at him, "We'd better get started then."

Draco nodded and noticed she too was acting different than this morning. She looked her same tired self. He noticed as she wiped something out of her eyes, but made no comment about it. Like he wanted to know what was wrong with her. He didn't care about her at all. She was nothing but his enemy. That is right she is nothing but an enemy.

They both continued to walk in silence, Draco going over things in his mind and Granger seeming to clutch onto a letter tightly in her hand, obviously trying not to cry.

Again Draco's thoughts slipped to what could possibly be wrong with her? Did she receive bad news or something? Or was what was said in that letter what had she been stressing over that had been making her tired all the time?

They both headed towards the Gryffindor Tower area in silence, and the silence was killing Draco. He had to say something to her, he had too! The silence was really eating away at him… a little talk wouldn't make things weird around her more, hell he had no idea why things were weird with her. One minute he was insulting her, using every name under the sun and now he was concerned for her. Something was wrong with him and as soon as Pansy was released from the hospital wing Draco was going to see Madam Pompfrey.

"Granger," he said finally as they headed up the staircase to the Gryffindor entrance, "Is something the matter?"

"It's none of your business Malfoy," she replied in a slightly chocked up voice.

Okay, so something was wrong.

"You can't lie Granger. It's not your instinct."

Granger looked at him, "And why on earth would you care? You are Draco Malfoy, Muggleborn hater."

"I don't hate muggleborns."

Granger looked at him in shock. Draco himself couldn't believe those words came from his mouth, but they were true. He felt it inside him that they were true. He did not hate muggleborns and it took being near the one muggleborn witch he'd been at war with since first year to help him realize that.

"You have to be kidding right?" scoffed Granger looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

Draco sighed, he knew she wouldn't believe him at first, but for some reason he felt he had to prove to her he wasn't lying to her at all.

"If you would calm yourself, you will notice that today by the lake that I called you a muggleborn, not a mudblood. Being near you these past days have helped me realize that."

"Me? I helped you notice you didn't hate muggleborns?"

"Yes."

"Oh and next you'll be confessing your love for me."

Draco glared at her, "Why can't you just believe me Granger? I know I'm an utter jerk to you, but I am trying to make peace with you, that is all."

Granger just starred at him in silence before saying, "We have patrol. Stop being so unlike the Malfoy I know and let's get going."

Draco sighed and followed her. He knew he wasn't acting like the guy she knew, but for some reason he couldn't be that guy around her. He didn't know what, but something about Hermione Granger made him want to change.

**!D!**

It was Monday again and that meant back to classes, Draco dreaded school days. But perhaps this week wouldn't be so bad – Pansy was still in the hospital wing and her boils had gotten worse. Draco was proud of what he did there. Everybody was grateful for her absence. Even Millicent, her bestfriend, was enjoying the whole no Pansy thing. Draco had actually spoken to Millicent the other day and realized she was a nice girl.

Not that he had a crush on her of anything. He just found her to be a nice girl.

So it was school. Again Draco could hear the eager students rushing to get ready. And again Draco slowly dressed and barged his way down the staircase to the common room.

He didn't understand why everyone loved school so much. All that happened was, the teacher yells at you all lesson and packs on the homework with an impossible date line to meet. Also you have the whole peer pressure of having to be something you aren't.

Blaise was waiting for him in the common room and together the two headed to the Great Hall. Draco looked at Blaise; he'd noticed that he was acting strange around him.

"You okay?" asked Draco.

"Tell me what I was told isn't true," said Blaise seriously.

"What were you told?"

The two walked into the Great Hall, but Draco didn't even bother to focus on anything around him.

"I was told you were telling Granger last night that you didn't hate mudbloods."

"Who told you that?" asked Draco his eyes narrowed.

"A fifth year in our house who was sneaking back from screwing some chick heard you two talking."

Draco went silent.

"Is it true?"

Draco said nothing but turned and started walking out of the Great Hall. Blaise followed him at a jog and grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around. Draco, who wasn't in the mood now for any shit rammed his fist into Blaise's face.

"Leave me the hell alone!" he yelled before walking out of the hall.

**A/N: Short I know and I'm sorry. But I got writers block now, so yeah. Ideas are welcome. Anyway thanks for the reviews and HAPPY EASTER!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	5. Chapter Four: Ashamed

**A/N: I love the reviews everyone! You are all great people! Although the whole new rating thing has just confused me… greatly… but all is good now I just went and read up on the new rating thing and mine is properly rated. Anyway… onto the chapter I say!**

**DISCLAIMER: All is J.K Rowling's except for this plot.**

_Chapter Four: Ashamed _

So he had over reacted and confirmed Blaise's 'fears'. With a scowl evident on his face, Draco stormed towards the meeting room. He'd forgotten all about breakfast and with the mood he was in at that moment food was the last thought on his mind.

No doubt Blaise was confirming the rumor to everyone – Draco Malfoy doesn't hate muggleborns. Now what was he meant to do? If his father found out on his beliefs… all of hell would break loose.

Draco opened the meeting room door and slammed it close behind him before sitting at his seat. He dropped his bag on the floor and rested his head on his folded arms, on the table.

This year was not meant to be confusing. It was meant to be just like every other year at this miserable place called Hogwarts. But no, spending too much time with a bloody know-it-all has changed that. But why was the question Draco couldn't answer. Why on earth did she make him view little things differently? Draco had spent time with her before and always viewed her as the same witch. What was so different this time around?

Just as Draco was about to loose more control of his temper the problem at hand walked in. Draco inhaled a deep breath to keep control of his emotions; he would not let her see that she was sending his life out of control. He needed to do something, something to make her get really mad at him, which would make him hate her again.

"Morning," she said sitting in front of him.

"Whatever, Granger. Let's just get this miserable time over so I can go throw myself off a cliff or something," he replied in a monotone voice.

Granger raised an eyebrow at his comment, than cocked her head to the side a serious expression on her face.

"Look Granger, I know you have a crush and all that on me, but please, starring at me is really annoying."

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. I heard about you punching your friend at breakfast this morning."

"What does that have to do with planning things for this stupid school?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you hit him."

Draco sighed and looked down at his hands before looking back at her, his eyes as cold as ice, "Because you have made me question things and change my bloody beliefs. So do me a favor and stay out of my life."

Granger stood up, glaring at him, "I've never, NEVER been involved in your life. In fact I think nobody has because you won't let anybody in. Think about this Malfoy. How can someone possibly change you – which I find highly impossible- if you won't give them a chance?"

Draco stood up as well, "Obviously you have changed me because I can't even say _that_ word to you! I don't know what it is Granger but you… you are just always there!"

"Well think yourself lucky than. Because I won't be there any more."

Draco watched, speechless as the Gryffindor girl stormed out of the room, slamming tha door hard behind her. He sat back down and slammed his fist into the table.

"Life is so bloody stupid."

**!D!**

The period came to an end meaning Draco had Potions. Great, just great. Like he hadn't seen enough of her already, he also had to face the Slytherin's. Slowly, Draco carried himself towards the dungeons classroom. Behind him he could hear the chatter of talking. He recognized the voices instantly, the Golden Trio, only one voice had stopped talking. No need to ask which one that was. What did she have to be so upset about? Her life was perfect, perfect grades, close friends, everybody was in love with Hermione Granger – except the Slytherin's and Snape.

Draco kept his head down, not wanting to see anyone at all. He walked down the Entrance Hall staircase and turned towards the door entrance to the staircase leading to the Slytherin Chamber and the dungeon classrooms.

"What's up with Malfoy?" he heard Weasley mutter.

That guy couldn't whisper to save his life.

"Who knows?" replied Potter.

"Just drop it. Let him wallow in self pity," came Granger's cold response.

Draco finally looked up and glanced behind him to meet the cold brown-eyed gaze of Granger. Angrily Draco glared at her before opening the classroom door and walking in. He took a seat in the back row on the edge and pulled his books out, ignoring the eyes of the Slytherin's and some of the Gryffindor's.

The trio walked in a few seconds later and took their seats up in the back row, Granger sitting on the edge as well.

This would not do. Draco needed to say something. He opened a book with parchment paper and ripped a page out. He grabbed his inkbottle and took off the lid, dipping his quill in before writing something on the page in his neat loopy writing.

_Granger,_

_You really are nothing but a snotty nosed, stuck up witch. You think you have so many problems in your life, yet you have no idea what I live with._

_-Malfoy._

Nodding he folded the paper up and tossed it too her, just before Snape walked in, barking out the normal orders – books out, wands away, no funny business. The normal.

Draco glanced at Granger and saw her scrawling something. And so did Snape.

"Miss Granger," he snarled walking between the desks towards her, "Give me that."

Reluctantly she handed the parchment over. Snape walked back to the front and held it in front of him. Draco felt his heart pounding as Snape cleared his throat.

"Granger. You really are nothing but a snotty nosed, stuck up witch. You think you have so many problems in your life, yet you have no idea what I live with. Signed Malfoy," Snape looked up at Draco who was pretending to be interested in his quill, "Malfoy. You know nothing about what my life contains or myself. How can you expect me to know what you live with? I'm nothing but a filthy mudblood, which you have been so kind to call me on many occasions over the past seven years, remember? Signed Granger."

The whole class was silent and either looking at Draco, Granger or Snape. Draco looked up at Snape and saw him folding the parchment and placing it on his desk. Slowly he turned to face the class, his face looking remarkably calm.

"This is a Potions class. You come here to learn about the makings of potions, not to send any form of notes to each other. We do not socialize during the lessons in ANY form at all. As a result of Miss Grangers and Mr Malfoy's doings they shall spend tonight on detention."

Everybody gasped, including Draco. Never in his seven years of attending Hogwarts had Snape placed a Slytherin on detention.

"I will put up with note passing and chatter from younger students, but not from seventh years. It is childish and you all should be mature than that. Now open your books to Chapter 3, read it and summarize it – in essay form!"

Everybody shot glares at Draco and Granger, who was giving Draco a deathly look. Draco kept his face down – he'd never felt so humiliated in his life. And it was all Granger's fault.

**!D!**

So there he was, at 7PM, in Snape's office waiting. As was Granger, who was standing as far away from him as possible. Draco shot her a glare, which she returned. Draco sighed and leant on the wall behind him. He looked around the dim room, just as the office door opened, revealing Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore nodding to them both.

Draco stood up right, as Granger made sure her uniform was tidy.

"Professor Snape has told me that you too were passing, rather nasty notes to each other this morning in potions," said Dumbledore eyeing the two Head students, "Miss Granger, would you like a seat?"

Draco looked at Granger and saw that she had turned a shocking pale white. Before the girl could answer, she collapsed to the ground out cold.

Draco looked at the Gryffindor eyes wide, not knowing what to do.

"Mr Malfoy, go and inform Madam Pompfrey that Hermione Granger has collapsed," barked McGonagall, "She is will know what is going on."

Draco just nodded and ran out of the office towards the Hospital Wing. Now, last year if this sort of thing was happening, Draco would've dawdled, but he was different and he knew it. He also knew he was worried for the Head Girl. Something was not right about her and he knew it. But why did he care? She was the reason the Slytherin's were all angry with him, why he was on detention and also why he was feeling weird emotions. But he couldn't work out what those emotions were all about.

Draco turned towards the corridor leading to the Hospital Wing.

Once at the door his shoved it open, startling Pompfrey who was tending to a student.

"Madam Pompfrey," gasped Draco, "The Head Girl has collapsed. She's at Professor Snape's office with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore."

Pompfrey nodded and grabbed a bag on her desk and hurried out of the office. Draco bent on, hands holding his knee's as she caught his breath.

"Draco?"

Draco jumped up startled and spun around to see Pansy looking at him, scabs all over her face. Obviously her boils were almost healed. Draco just looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"What is everyone going on about?" she said, "They are all saying you and Granger have something going on."

"Nothing is going on," he replied coolly, "Everybody is just seeing things that aren't there."

"Than why were you sounding so panicked when you were telling Pompfrey about Granger?"

"I did not sound panicked, what is it with everybody? You are all acting as if I'm in love with her or something! For Merlin's sake we have done nothing but call each other names since we met!"

"But you punched Blaise…"

"He pissed me off. So do me a favor and tell everyone that I am not in love with Granger and that they are simply all going crazy. Goodnight Pansy."

Before Pansy could say or do anything Draco turned and left. He walked back towards the Entrance Hall in silence, not daring to think anything at the moment. He kept his mind blank and started heading down the dungeon staircase towards the Slytherin Chambers. As he reached the bottom Granger came around the corner, looking a bit dazed.

"Granger?" said Draco in surprise.

"Malfoy," she replied tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Snape said to say not to worry about detention for now. He will make another date later."

"Right… you collapsed."

Granger looked away and put on what looked to be a fake smile, "I was stressed, you know? Um… anyway. See you tomorrow night."

Draco didn't reply but watched as she made her way up the staircase, swaying a little as she walked. Perhaps she was drunk or something? Draco shrugged his shoulders in the whole whatever manner and headed to the Slytherin Chambers, thinking of all the homework he had to complete.

How he wished he were on detention, than he would have an excuse as to not do it.

**!D!**

Tuesday came and Tuesday went. It really was a blur for Draco. No one spoke to him and he found himself enjoying it. At least he didn't have to put up with them droning on about pathetic he/she doesn't love me problems. Although he was slightly pleased to see Blaise sporting a bruised, swollen nose.

But now it was Patrol time and tonight Draco was not going to be confessing any secrets to the Head Girl, not when you have people hiding and listening to you.

Draco ran up the staircase and walked into the Entrance Hall. Granger was waiting for him patiently and didn't even smile when she saw him. That was just how Draco wanted things to be.

They both headed up the staircase taking there usual routine – Ravenclaw, corridors, Gryffindor, more corridors, Library, staircase's, Hospital Wing, corridors, Hufflepuff and they make there way to the Slytherin area and dungeons before starting again.

Draco glanced at Granger and was actually surprised to see that she didn't look tried. Obviously she'd gotten plenty of sleep.

"I'm sorry about last night," said Granger softly.

"It's okay… not your fault," replied Draco, "Are –are you feeling okay?"

"My stress level is down. So yes."

Draco nodded, "Do you always collapse when you are stressed?"

He watched as she went quiet, as though thinking as to what to reply back to him.

"Well… not all the time."

"Only sometimes?"

Granger nodded and fiddled with her robe hem, "I also want to apologize for how the Slytherin's are treating you. You know… the whole how you don't hate my kind thing."

"Granger, it's not your fault."

"You practically said it was yesterday though."

"I was angry."

He looked at Granger to see she was just looking ahead. He followed her gaze to see Potter and Blaise yelling at each other. This was not good because one he would be inclined to take Blaise's side and two Granger would take Potter's side making them two argue, again.

They both started jogging towards the two. Draco grabbed Blaise by the arm pulling him away from Potter. He looked at Granger as she pushed Potter back, talking to him.

"What on earth are you bloody arguing about?" snapped Draco glaring at Blaise.

"The fact that the Mudblood has worked some magic on you," replied Blaise angrily.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Granger has done nothing like that! I am not in love with her or feel anything like that for her! You have bloody gone bonkers! You and the whole lot of the Slytherin's!" snapped Draco.

"Than how come you're acting all weird around her? I saw you two walking towards us, talking quietly."

Great, just bloody great. Draco glanced over his shoulder to see Potter and Granger looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"I was telling Granger about tonight's plan," said Draco looking at Blaise, "Nothing lovey dovey. Now quit seeing things that aren't there and get back to the Slytherin Common Room."

"Get going Harry," came Granger's voice, "I'll see you in the morning."

Blaise glared at Draco, "You are hiding something. I know it."

"Zabini, move it!" snapped Granger annoyed.

Blaise glared at Granger who just glared back. He shot Draco one more look before walking down the corridor. Draco and Granger watched him in silence and once he was gone they both started walking again.

"He is such an arse," said Draco.

"Hmmm," was the reply he received.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Granger, what have I bloody done now?"

"I've told Harry and Ron that you and I don't argue anymore. They understand my reasons behind it. But you haven't even got the guts to tell your friends that you have at least called a truce!"

"It's not that simple Granger. They are all against any form of a relationship with your kind."

"Stop speaking about me as if I'm from another universe! I'm just like you! I bleed, I breathe and I feel emotions!"

"Do we have to bloody argue every time we meet?"

"Why don't you answer that one for yourself."

"You started this one."

"You caused it though. I know I'm not up to your standards. I'm not blonde, with model looks. But at least I can tell people that I don't hate you."

Draco looked at Granger. Her brown eyes starred back at him, making him look away.

"Thanks for letting me know that you are ashamed of just having a truce with me," she said before walking away.

**A/N: I'm trying to slow things down between them… so yeah… review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	6. Chapter Five: Progress

**A/N: Hey everyone. Now I have new for you all. This, along with A New Day Has Come will be my last Draco/Hermione stories. I will write more FanFiction, but possibly not Harry Potter ones. So yeah. I'm leaning towards writing The OC fanfic's, maybe even a Wrestling one. Anyway, thankyou all for your reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: J.K ROWLING'S. NOT MINE.**

_Chapter Five: Progress_

Angrily Draco slammed his fist into the wall. Okay, so he over reacted, but he was mad. Who the hell did that feral little… witch think she was? She didn't know him! Yet she was saying he was _ashamed _of there 'truce? What did she know?

Draco looked up from the ground breathing hard, watching her shadow disappear into the darkness of the corridor. Annoyed, Draco turned and headed back to the Slytherin Chamber's. Screw it all, screw her. He gave up on this life. He didn't need her, or anyone for that matter. All he needed was himself and well… he didn't know what else, because he knew he had nothing else, no one else.

"What the hell did I do to wind up with this life?" he muttered.

**!D!**

Wednesday arrived with no happy feelings for Draco. He'd gone to bed in a foul mood and he woke with one. The chattering voices outside his door had woken him and if anything and if it was even possible, had put him in a fouler mood.

Muttering many indecent things under his breath, Draco dressed, did his hair and teeth, packed his bag with that day's books and headed to the Great Hall, avoiding any form of contact, physical and verbal, with anyone. He entered the Great Hall and immediately noticed Granger sitting alone. Silently he watched her as he walked to the Slytherin table and sat down. He scooped food onto his plate and watched as she read through what looked to be homework from some lesson.

"Mr Malfoy."

Draco shook his head and looked up to his left to see his head of house looking at him, slightly amused.

"Yes, Professor?" he asked in a calm tone.

"Tomorrow night you shall perform the detention from Monday night. And seeing as you are very intrigued with Miss Granger you shall inform her to arrive at my office tonight at 7pm sharp."

Before Draco could protest Snape strobe out of the Great Hall, his robes billowing out behind him. Draco sighed and shoved a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth, chewing the food angrily.

Great, like last night wasn't enough, he had to inform Granger of the detention they had scored thanks to her. Not only that, but her boyfriends would be glued to her side, like they always were… bloody Golden Trio.

Just as Blaise entered the Hall, Draco stood up. Confronting Granger at the moment looked more pleasant than coping with any of Blaise's crap.

With a deep breath, Draco grabbed his bag, hooking it over his shoulder, and walked around the table towards Granger, who was now chatting with the two Weasley's and Potter, oh and that Longbottom boy.

"Granger," drawled Draco lazily.

Granger turned in her chair, looking at him as if he were something she never wanted to see again.

"What, Malfoy?" came her short reply.

"Snape requested that I inform you, much to my disgust, that the detention you got us out of will be done tomorrow night."

"What time and where?"

"7pm, Snape's office."

Granger nodded and turned back away. Draco didn't move. For some reason he just starred at her, like a moron.

"Do you have a problem, Malfoy?" snapped Potter glaring at him.

"I was just wondering what in the world Granger was," came Draco's quick automatic reply, mainly out of reflex.

Granger turned around again and stood up, before slapping Malfoy hard across the face.

"Never speak to me again," came her cold words before leaving the Great Hall.

Draco lifted a hand to his face, ignoring the laughter coming to him from everyone, including the Slytherin's. Without looking at anyone, Draco walked quickly out of the Great Hall, with what dignity he had left.

That was twice; twice Granger had slapped him good. He knew she had managed to leave, yet another red mark on his face. Though deep down, he knew that one had been a long time coming.

**!D!**

Lesson one of Wednesday was Advanced Care of Magical Creatures. Just like it was on Tuesday. Draco headed towards Hagrid's cabin early, his cheek still stinging, but he was fuming. Fuming about Granger and how she turned his whole life into a complete mess.

Draco kicked a stone as he walked, looking up from the ground to spot the one and only Granger sitting under a tree near Hagrid's cabin. Joy for Draco… not.

Still he wasn't going to go on a detour trip for the next Fifthteen minutes because of her. No way. He would not let her make him do that.

Instead Draco walked right towards her. This needed to be sorted and it needed to be sorted out now.

"Granger," he barked out angrily, "I need to bloody talk to you now!"

Granger jumped up from the ground, her hand reaching into her pocket in case she needed to defend herself.

"Merlin Granger, if there is one decent thing I was taught by my father, it was to never harm a women in anyway, no matter what the circumstances be."

"Obviously he didn't teach you well enough," snapped back Granger coolly.

"What do you mean?"

"You said he taught you to never harm a women in any form. You may not harm me physically Malfoy, but do you realize your nasty comments hurt me emotionally?"

Draco went quiet. Okay, that was one thing he had never thought of. Right then, no wonder she slapped him extremely hard.

"If that is the case Granger," drawled Draco, "Didn't your mother or father ever tell you it is wrong to hit people?"

"They did Malfoy. But you aren't a person."

"What am I?"

"There is no creature who hurts other people like you do. I really had thought we had gotten past all this nonsense, but obviously you can't. I mean you can't even call a truce with me, let alone stop saying low and degrading things about me! How old must you be to outgrow your childish ways?"

"You should talk!" cried Draco.

"What have I done this year that makes me as low as you are?"

"Well gee Granger, just mere days ago you called me a rat."

"One time. One measly time compared to all the things you have done this year."

Draco glared at her and stepped towards her, "Do you know what you have done to my life! Without putting a major input into it!"

Granger stepped back, glaring at him, "Oh, what?"

"All those things I said to you the other day were true! I don't hate muggleborns! I can't call you a mudblood. I don't hate you! And now everybody knows. Everybody knows, the Great Evil Draco Malfoy doesn't hate muggleborns!"

"That is not my fault," said Granger defensively.

"It Merlin damn is!"

"How so? Tell me, Malfoy, how am I to blame for all of your troubles?"

"Just by existing! This year you have affected me for some reason. Something about you just made me realize a few things about myself. Don't ask me what or how, it just happened."

"What makes you think I will believe you, Malfoy? You still act like a pig around me."

"Granger, I don't care if you don't believe me."

"Than why are you telling me all of this?"

Draco went quiet. Why was he telling her everything? It's not like she wanted to know. He sighed and looked at her, not with the same arrogant and hateful looks either.

"I don't know."

Granger just nodded and walked past him.

"Where are you going?" he asked suddenly.

"To class Malfoy."

Draco swore right then and there he saw a flicker of a smile cross her face, but put it down to the trick of the light. With a shake of his head he followed her, walking somewhat ten meters behind her.

**!D!**

All through the lesson, his argument slash sort of conversation with Granger played through his mind. He vaguely heard Hagrid going on about some weird animal and it was at the end of the lesson he heard Hagrid ask for him to stay behind.

"Yes Professor?" asked Draco in a calm neutral tone.

"Malfoy, can yer tell me wha' today's lesson was about?" asked Hagrid looking down at him.

"Err… something to do with flame."

"Incendaony. It's a horse made of fire. Now, I want yer to study it and tell me next lesson wha' it does. And no more slakin' off."

"Yes, Professor. Sorry," mumbled Draco before hurrying away to his next lesson.

**!D!**

The day passed just like any other, except for the fact he'd reclaimed the truce between him and Granger and none of the Slytherin's were on speaking term with him. Okay, so perhaps it wasn't a normal day. Draco wasn't really caring anyway. Draco looked at his watch as he left his final lesson for that day. He could go to the library, studying up for Care of Magical Creatures, have dinner and relax for the rest of that evening.

Or so he thought…

Draco entered the library and made his way to the back, away from any distraction. He set everything out in a decent order, he grabbed his text book and flicked it to the correct page and began reading and summarizing, until a school owl flew in the library window and over to him, which was odd, considering mail normally arrived in the mornings at breakfast.

The owl landed in front of Draco with a thump and looked at Draco bewildered. It was a school owl, but it was obviously old, with it's ruffled feathers and also the fact its eyes were looking rather dull.

Draco united the letter, but the owl was obviously instructed to wait for a reply. He opened the letter, to reveal Granger's neat cursive writing.

_Malfoy,_

_I just received a letter from Professor Dumbledore asking for us too plan a Halloween ball, or dance, which ever pleases us the most. I was wondering if tonight in the meeting room we could begin plans that way we are ahead of ourselves and less stressed. Write back A.S.A.P to let me know if you can and a time to meet._

_-H. Granger._

So much for a relaxing night was the thought that crossed his mind. But she did have a point. The less stress the better.

Draco ripped a blank page from his schoolbook and wrote back to Granger that he would and what time to meet. He tied the letter back on the owl's leg and sent it on its way, though it nearly collided with a bookshelf on its way out.

Now… back to learning…

**!D!**

Draco pushed his empty, dirty plate away and stood up, feeling rather full and slightly tight around the waist. Granger was still eating and talking, but noticed Draco rise and look her way. He gave her a discreet nod, indicating he would meet her there, which she replied with a nod of her own.

Hurriedly Draco left, wishing to avoid any confrontations from Pansy who was getting released that day – he did not want her hanging of his arm at all. He was enjoying not having nightmares of her pug face and squawky voice.

But Lady Luck must not be on his side at all these days because as Draco was heading towards the Entrance Hall staircase, Pansy was coming down them, beaming at him.

"Drakie!" she cried running down to him and hugging him happily, "I'm so glad to see you! It's been so long. Pompfrey reckons I'm allergic to your clothes, but I don't believe her – how could I be? I reckon it was something I ate – so does Millicent- how have you been? You look so good!"

Now Draco was brewing a headache, her chatter was constant! A never-ending fire of comments – she could talk Voldemort to death!

"Malfoy, there you are. I was looking for you."

Draco spun around to see Granger walking towards him and Pansy, who was glaring to the Gryffindor girl. But never in his life had Draco been so glad to see Granger.

"What do you want Granger?" snarled Pansy, "Here to try and brainwash my Drakie again?"

Granger rolled her eyes, "Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore wishes for us to have a meeting about a certain matter affecting the school – now."

"Gee Pansy, it must be urgent," said Draco as coolly as he could, prying her hands off his robes, "See you later."

Pansy smiled sweetly at Draco and left, not before elbowing Granger in the ribs.

Granger just shrugged it off and headed up the stairs, with Draco following. Both walked in what seemed to be a comfortable silence – which was only recently developed.

Once inside the meeting room, Granger sat in her normal chair and Draco sat in his.

"Err… thanks... back there – with Pansy," mumbled Draco awkwardly.

Granger smiled a little, "You looked like you were about to strangle her. It was all I could do."

Draco just nodded, this was different. Never had they conversed like neutral people. He had to admit it was better than arguing.

"So… this Halloween thing," said Draco after a short silence.

Granger nodded, "Yes. Well I think we should have something simple – nothing elegant, that way you don't have to go with a date, only if you really want too. You guys don't really like getting all done up like us girls do."

"True," nodded Draco, "So a dance… disco type thing then?"

Granger nodded and wrote it down.

"Umm, what else?"

"We need to plan a band to play… or some way to have music, decorations, food, drinks, years allowed, the time, supervision. All of those things."

Draco just nodded slowly; at least Granger knew what to do. He was clueless!

"Years allowed… what do you think?" asked Granger looking at him expectantly.

"Fourth year and up, perhaps? We could allow the younger years to have like… a little party in there common room from 7 to 9:30 – 10pm?" he suggested.

Granger beamed at him, a look he'd never seen direction at him, let alone a Slytherin.

"That is actually a good idea, Malfoy. That way the younger years won't feel left out."

"Okay."

The next hour was spent drumming over bands and decorations. As weird as it seemed, they never once got into a full-blown argument. Yes there were a few small disagreements, which led to glaring.

But what did you expect from them? It was only natural that they wouldn't become best buddies in one night, but it was progress and what more could people possibly ask for?

**A/N: Not long I know and I'm sorry. I've been busy with school and having English tutoring. So yeah. Anyway hope you all enjoy!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	7. Chapter Six: Friendship

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it has taken me a while to update, I have just completed my Maths Assignment (cheers with relief) and I am assignment free for now… well I get my Science one soon (groans with dread). I messed up in the pervious chapter too. Hermione does her detention with Draco… not that night… sorry! Actually before I get started on this chapter I am going to get some lunch…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FIC!**

_Chapter Six: Friendship_

Thursday dawned to be another day; only the weather was cooling for the coming winter leaving the air in the Slytherin chambers with a slight chill. But being a Slytherin, you tended to get used to it, which Draco had. With a stretch the blonde haired young man sat up and blinked a few times as he looked around his room. He had returned from the meeting with Granger late and they were only half done with planning the Halloween dance.

He stood up and dressed in his day uniform of gray pants, socks, black shoes, white long sleeved top, gray v-neck jumper with the Slytherin colours evident on the collar and sleeves, green and silver tie and the cloak with the Slytherin emblem. After dressing and doing his hair and teeth he packed his book bag for that day. Potions was first, just great. Sure he liked potions and everything, but that night him and Granger had detention with Snape. So knowing Snape, he would no doubt be trying to find more excuse's to give Granger and maybe Draco, more detentions- just for the fun of it.

With a sigh, Draco left his room and barged past the not so eager students – Draco knew the whole 'I love school' crap wouldn't last long – down the staircase. He peeked around the corner and groaned to see Pansy strutting around in her extra short skirt and way to tight shirt. Great… so how was he to get out without being noticed. Blaise and him weren't talking, Crabbe and Goyle are drooling over Pansy… sometimes Draco hated being a Slytherin.

"Drakie!" cried Pansy, noticing Draco leaning on the wall contemplating a way to get past Pansy.

Draco groaned muttering, "I wish you would just die for one day."

Pansy skipped over to Draco, tripping at the last moment and falling over in front of him, the goofy smile still on her face as she looked up at him.

"No need to fall for me Pansy," drawled Draco stepping over her and walking to the door to leave.

"Oh wait up will you Draco?" cried Pansy running after him only to have the door slam shut in her face.

Draco smirked as he heard Pansy screaming for him behind the door. He kept on walking at a quick pace to be sure to put enough distance between him and the annoying Slytherin.

He ran up the stairs into the Entrance Hall just as Granger and her sidekicks stepped down the Entrance Hall staircase. Granger glanced his way and nodded, acknowledging his presence. Draco nodded back, before hearing Pansy calling for him. Hurriedly he walked into the Great Hall and walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting in between two guys in sixth year. Pansy ran into the Great Hall, barging into the female Weasley who shoved Pansy away from her in annoyance – Draco knew all about the Weasley temper.

Everyone watched in amusement as Pansy spun around to go off at the person who pushed her. Now this was entertainment.

Draco smirked as Pansy glared at the Weasley girl, listening to what was being said – for once he was hoping the Gryffindor would whoop the Slytherin's butt.

"Keep your filthy hands off me!" screamed Pansy.

The Weasley girl raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, "Next time watch where you are running then and perhaps no one will have to touch you."

"Excuse me, but every guy here wishes to touch me."

"Right… and that is why Malfoy is always running _away_ from you?"

"Draco isn't running from me!"

The Weasley girl laughed and glanced at Draco, "Then why is he sitting where he is? If we wanted to be near you Parkinson I'm sure he would've at least saved you a seat."

"He did," said Pansy hands on her hips.

"Have a look for yourself."

Pansy turned on her heel and looked at the Slytherin table, searching for Draco who pretended to be interested in his Wizarding Choc Exploding Puffs. Pansy saw Draco and inhaled a deep breath before turning back to the Weasley.

"He wants me to sit on his lap," said Pansy with dignity.

Draco coughed as he choked on a mouthful of his cereal, than cried out, "NO I DON'T!"

Pansy suddenly bust into tears, shredding her all the dignity she had. Wailing loudly, Pansy ran from the hall.

Draco sighed; perhaps Pansy wouldn't annoy him again… hopefully.

**!D!**

Draco walked into the Potions classroom and sat in the back row, ignoring Pansy's sniffles two rows ahead. He did, however watch Millicent roll her eyes as she soothed Pansy. Across from Draco sat Granger talking to Potter about something serious from the looks on their faces. Draco sighed. He had no one to talk too. Crabbe and Goyle were discussing how many muffins they can fit in there mouths at once, Blaise was glaring at Draco and Granger suspiciously… and well the other Slytherin's were to busy gossiping.

Just as Draco was about to snap at Blaise to quit looking Snape barged in, slamming the door behind him. Immediately his eyes glared at Draco and Granger. Draco just focused on his Potions book, while Granger looked at Snape with the same glare.

"Books out, wands away. No foolish wand waving or note passing. Today's lesson is theory. You are to read chapter's sixteen and seventeen and summarize every paragraph than answer the questions at the end of every chapter. If you do not finish the work this lesson you will be on a weeks detention. Get started now!"

'Well,' thought Draco sighing as he opened his Potions book, 'Snape is pissed.'

Snape stalked around the classroom glaring at everyone he saw not doing their work correctly or just starring at there books. Draco discreetly glanced at Granger to see her tapping her quill of the desk and reading quietly, her foot tapping as if she were listening to music. Suddenly Snape's black robes came into view and stopped right in front of him.

"Mr Malfoy," said Snape making Draco look up, "You have disappointed a lot lately. Now perhaps your should stop looking at Miss Granger and focus on your work."

Draco turned to his book and began reading and heard Snape walk back to the front saying something to Longbottom.

Quickly Draco glanced at Granger to see her smiling a little looking at her book. Draco turned back to his work… okay… he had to concentrate.

**!D!**

Draco left the Potions classroom quickly at the end of his lesson; thankfully he had finished his work. All lesson for some reason he felt like he had to look at Granger, but with all the will he could muster he had resisted. Whatever was going with him had to stop and soon. If his father found out, Merlin have mercy on him.

Draco hurried up the stairs into the Entrance Hall. Potions had been a double lesson, meaning it was morning break. Draco walked out of the castle heading to the lake, leaving behind the hustle and bustle of the castle.

He sat down by the lake and groaned out loudly, looking at the calm lake and the dark storm cloud coming in slowly. What was wrong with him? He didn't have a crush on Granger… that he was sure, he was sure of. But something about her this year was different. Like she had changed… she wasn't as up tight anymore. She was calmer around him… as if she was giving him a chance to prove he was different… Draco sighed; his mind was swirling with the whole issue. He didn't know what to do but hope it all blew over soon.

"Malfoy. I wouldn't expect you to be out here."

So the girl who was driving him crazy was out here now talking to him. Great. Drive him even more insane.

"Well I couldn't exactly stay inside," he replied as she sat beside him.

Thankfully no one else was outside due to the incoming storm and cool breeze.

"Why is that?"

"Would you stay inside if you had Pansy moping over you?"

Granger looked at him curiously, "Why am I getting the feeling that, that isn't the real reason you are out here?"

Draco sighed but didn't say anything. Instead he looked at Granger frowning, before finally speaking, "Granger… you are different this year."

"You just changed the subject," came her reply.

Draco sighed, "Come on Granger, I being serious. You are different."

Granger sighed, "My name is Hermione. Not Granger."

"Fine… _Hermione_, why are you different?"

Hermione sighed and looked at the ground, "I knew this was my last year and I wanted it to be a good one. A year that I enjoyed."

Draco just nodded, not knowing whether to believe her or not, "Than how come you came out here?"

"I asked you that first."

"I needed sometime to think. Happy? I told you my reason, now tell me yours."

Hermione sighed again, "If I tell you, promise not to laugh?"

"Promise."

"I was worried about you."

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Worried about me?"

"Well yeah. All lesson you kept on fidgeting and normally you sit there all… grumpy like."

Draco actually smiled for the first time in ages, "All grumpy like."

Hermione smiled, "Yes. You do. So you can talk to me you know. I won't tell anyone."

"It was nothing. I just needed some peace."

Hermione suddenly stood up startling Draco; "I'll leave you to it then. Sorry to disturb you."

Draco jumped up onto his feet and grabbed her hand, "Gr- Hermione I didn't mean you have to leave. I was getting away from the Slytherin's."

"But you said you wanted peace and I was just going to give it to you. Beside's it's going to rain soon."

Draco smiled, "You always have to find a solution to every reason you do something don't you? Look… I know I have been a huge jerk my whole life, especially towards you. And I… don't know why but I really want to get to know you. So… what do you say?"

"You want to try and start a friendship with me?" asked Hermione, slightly smiling at Draco.

Draco nodded.

"What do we have here?" came a drawling voice.

Draco dropped Hermione's hand and both looked to around them till they found the source of who spoke. Blaise walked over to them slowly.

"Falling in love with the mudblood, Malfoy?" smirked Blaise, "Only its just friendship now? Oh how joyful this is! Next you will be trading friendship bracelets."

"Go crawl under a rock Zabini," snapped Draco angrily.

"You know Draco, if your father knew about this, he would murder you."

"My father is nothing anymore Zabini. He is worthless shit."

Blaise laughed coldly, "I'm sure you don't mean that. Your whole family is in the inner circle of Voldemort."

Draco felt Hermione shift uncomfortably beside him.

"Listen Zabini, just get lost alright? Just because I'm not prejudice anymore doesn't mean anything to you."

"Oh but it does dear Draco. You see all these years I have been keeping my eye on you for your father. I have strict orders to go to him if anything that will disgrace the Malfoy name happens."

Draco scowled angrily and felt Hermione step around him and walked over to Blaise, her face an emotion of pure anger.

"And does that make you feel like a big man? Do you feel powerful?" she snarled, "Perhaps Draco has changed, and perhaps he has finally grown up unlike the rest of the purebloods in Slytherin and your parents. Go running off to Lucius like some big macho Slytherin. In the end you are nothing but a pathetic loser with the only destiny laid out for you to be another follower of the lowest scum on this earth."

Blaise didn't know what to say, never had Hermione stood up for herself – excluding the time she slapped Draco. Instead he glared at Draco, than at Hermione and turned on his heel and stormed off back to the castle.

Hermione turned back to Draco holding her forehead. She looked slightly pale, but smiled slightly at Draco who in return looked at her with sincere worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "You like you are about to drop dead or something."

"I'm fine. I just stressed myself trying to prove something," was her reply, though Draco somehow knew that was a lie.

"Well, I dare say you did. He didn't know what to do… thankyou."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. The wind was picking up and the clouds were moving quicker, the smell of rain evident in the air. Draco watched as Hermione inhaled a deep long breath, a small smile on her face.

"I always have liked the smell of rain," she said softly, looking at the clouds longingly, "No other smell can compare to it, you know."

"It does smell nice."

Hermione smiled at Draco, "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

Draco shook his head, "Not at all… only I like the smell of new Quidditch gear… now that is a nice smell."

"What is so good about Quidditch? You guys act like it is the only thing in life that matters."

"Well… it is the reason why some people come to school."

"Is it your reason for coming?"

"That… and other reasons that don't matter."

Draco waited for Hermione to speak and when she was about to she jumped in surprise as rain began to fall.

"We'd better head inside," said Draco and the two of them ran back to the castle the fast falling rain saturating there clothes as bright bolts of lightening crackled in the air above them.

Once in doors people looked at them confused. Well no one could blame them. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy entering the castle at the same time? Something odd was going on. Either they were secretly dating or were having a long-winded forever going argument.

"Hermione!" came Potter's voice as he ran over to her, worry on his face, "Are you crazy going out there in this weather? You could catch a cold! You know that, that wil-"

"Harry I am fine, honestly," cried Hermione cutting him off with annoyance, "Just… let me live, please. Don't treat me like a child."

Harry nodded, "Sorry. But you should get some dry clothes on."

Hermione nodded and smiled at Draco before leaving with her friend. Draco nodded at her and headed to the Slytherin Chambers to get changed into dry clothes.

**!D!**

It was 7pm and now Draco was entering Snape's office. Hermione was already there, though she was sniffling meaning she obviously caught a cold from being in the rain… which was weird. They were in it for long, five minutes being the maximum amount. Perhaps she had a weak immune system, who knew?

Draco took a seat as Snape entered, alone this time. Obviously so Hermione didn't get overwhelmed and fainted again.

"Good evening," said the Professor glaring at the two, "Tonight you both shall do your detention. It will be for five hours. Now I know you both normally have patrol to do, but Professor Dumbledore allowed you both to have it off so to speak. Prefects Creevy and Weasley will do it instead. Now you both shall clean the classroom you seventh year's use – restacking shelves, cleaning the floors and desks. I will be back at midnight. If it isn't complete you will both return every night until it is."

With that Snape stood and left. Hermione stood first and used Snape's office entrance into the classroom; Draco quickly followed and looked at the classroom. The desks had crumbs and spilt potions all over them. Draco wrinkled his nose at the foul odor in the air and felt the stickiness under the soles off his shoes.

"Did the 1st years use this classroom last or something?" asked Draco in annoyance.

"I dare say so," sighed Hermione as a mop bucket, mop and other cleaning products appeared in between them, "So… I'll mop and you clean the desks? Than we both can get started on the restacking. What do you say?"

Draco just nodded and grabbed a rag and some potion to use for scrubbing the desks. And soon both were working in a comfortable silence.

**A/N: I am trying to take things slow… but I don't want the story to become boring… so anyway… please tell me what you think! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz**


	8. Chapter Seven: Cold Shoulder

**A/N: So here I am ready to start another chapter for you all… thanks for the reviews and here I go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot but nothing else.**

_Chapter Seven: Cold Shoulder_

Draco wiped sweat from his forehead and sighed in relief. The last table was done and like the rest it was spotless and shining bright. With a sigh, Draco turned to see Hermione placing the mop back in the mop bucket. Both were now starring at the shelf to the right side of the classroom. It looked like people just threw the bottles on there. Many were cracked and leaking and there were cobwebs all over the place.

"What time is it?" asked Hermione.

Draco pulled his sleeve up a bit and checked his watch, "9:30pm. We should be done in time."

Hermione nodded, "Bed is sounding like heaven don't you think? I never knew first years could be such grommets."

Draco chuckled. He really couldn't believe how at ease he was around the Gryffindor. To think just mere days ago they were at each other's throats… it was a wonderous thing what talking and having to work together could do.

"How long till October?" asked Draco as they carefully pulled things off the shelves.

"Two weeks I think. Why?"

"Quidditch starts in November. Anyway… what are your plans this weekend?"

"I really don't have any. Most likely homework, writing to my parents and Vicktor. What about you?"

"None… so you really do write to Vicktor Krum?"

Hermione nodded, "Why?"

"Well us Slytherin's heard rumors you did, but none of us really knew whether to believe it or not, because well you know how Hogwarts is with rumors. There is one circling at the moment that Weaselette and Potter have something going on."

"That actually isn't a rumor. Potter as you call him and Weaselette as you call Ginny, are actually going steady."

"Oh… okay."

Draco felt like he'd just put his foot in the biggest hole in the world. Sometimes he wished he didn't say things he did.

Hermione looked at him and smiled, "It's okay, Draco. I honestly don't expect you to call them by there names. They still refer to you as ferret, Malfoy and other things."

"Other things?"

Hermione stayed silent and Draco noticed she pretended to become interested in the potion vial in her hand.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him, "They aren't nice things. I really don't want to tell you."

"Hermione I'm sure I have called them worse things."

Both him and Hermione sat at a table, though keep a safe space between them.

"Well… the worst one I can remember is that they called you a 'muggleborn raper'," mumbled Hermione looking at the ground.

Draco inhaled a deep breath nodding, so Hermione wasn't kidding when they weren't nice things. Draco drummed his fingers across the table and looked up in shock as Hermione stood up and began stacking the shelves neatly. She obviously thought he was mad at her for things she didn't even say.

"Hermione, I'm not mad at you," said Draco standing up and walking over to her, "We are friends aren't we?"

Hermione just nodded in silence, "Just friends."

"Well I know that. Look, lets finish this and we can possibly talk tomorrow."

"Yeah okay."

'Girls and their mood swings,' thought Draco with a sigh.

**!D!**

Friday dawned to be a tiresome day for the Slytherin blonde haired seventh year. Who knew detention could make you this way? That and trying to tell Hermione that he didn't hate her… but still she kept blocking him away from her and he didn't understand why. They were friends weren't they? He didn't feel anything else for her, Draco was pretty much positive about that.

After dressing in his uniform and getting everything else ready for that day, Draco raced out of the common room. He didn't care what anyone else thought, but today he was going to speak to Hermione in front of the school.

Just as he reached the top of the Entrance Hall staircase someone grabbed him from behind and spun him around.

"Potter!" spat Draco in disgust glaring at the green eyed Gryffindor, "Let me go."

"Listen, Malfoy," came Potter's cold reply releasing Draco, "I know you and Hermione have formed some friendship… keep it that way."

"What do you mean 'keep it that way'? There is nothing more there Potter."

Potter sighed, "Good. But I am warning you Malfoy. Hurt Hermione and your dead."

"Fine Potter. Listen I need to speak to Hermione. Where is she?"

"Gone for a walk… to do some stuff."

"Around the lake?"

"No Malfoy in the lake," replied Potter sarcastically, "Where else does the walking path go?"

Draco didn't reply, stuff Potter and his sarcasm. Just because he was the 'boy-who-lived' didn't mean he could be king of sarcasm now did it? That title belonged to Draco.

Draco pushed the castle doors open and walked outside. The air held a morning chill meaning very little people were outside. As Draco walked he could feel eyes burning into his back. The feeling was beginning to annoy him a lot, and it was too early to annoy a Malfoy. Turning around quickly Draco caught site of the one and only Blaise Zabini standing near some trees.

"Stupid loathsome scum," snarled Draco walking over to him angrily.

It was one thing to admit to being his father's spy, but it was another to continue it after admitting it.

Draco whipped out his wand as he walked closer to the low Slytherin. Who did this guy think he was? A Death Eater? Well apart from being a future one that was.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" growled Draco standing in front of Blaise his wand held out, pointing towards the Slytherin's neck.

"Now that wouldn't be a smart thing to do, would it?" smirked Blaise only causing Draco to step closer, his wand tip touching the skin of Blaise's neck.

Draco smirked when he saw fear flash across Blaise's dark eyes, "You never were good at hiding your emotion's Zabini."

"Yet I can read yours like a book Draco," replied Blaise, "Your fond of the Gryffindor Mudblood aren't you?"

"She isn't a Mudblood!"

"Well you certainly have had a change of tune haven't you? Why last year she was the biggest _Mudblood_ on earth."

"Do you want me to hex your arse from here to Mars?"

Blaise chuckled, "You like her, more than a friend."

Draco dropped his wand; only to slam his fist into Blaise's jaw, "Shut your Merlin damn mouth! I do not have a bloody crush on her!"

"MR MALFOY!"

Instantly Draco stepped away from a bloody Blaise to see McGonagall glaring at him angrily, behind her stood Hermione who looked… upset?

"This is unacceptable behavior!" yelled the Deputy Head Mistress, "You shall perform two nights of detention! Tonight and Sunday night! Also fifty house points from Slytherin. You will report to my office tonight at six pm – on time!"

With that McGonagall turned and stormed away. Draco glared at Blaise who limped off towards the castle holding a hand over his bloody lip.

"Hermione," said Draco walking over to her, "How are you?"

"Fine," replied Hermione quickly looking around, "Umm, I have to go. So I'll see you at our meeting after lunch."

Draco watched confused as Hermione hurried up the path and into the castle.

"What did I do?" asked Draco out loud to no one in particular.

**!D!**

For Draco the morning seemed to go by as if someone had pressed the fast-forward on his life, because the next thing he knew he was entering the meeting room. As he closed the door the warmth from the fire hit him, making him take his robe off. Hermione hadn't arrived yet so Draco set out the notes from the previous meeting about the Halloween Dance. Just as he was sitting Draco, Hermione walked in and smiled lightly at him.

"Hello," greeted Draco as she sat across from him.

"Let's get started," came her reply.

"No. Not until you tell me what I have done wrong. You went like this last night at detention towards me... yet in potions you spoke to everyone else normally."

"You did nothing."

"Then why are you acting so cold towards me, Hermione? I must've done something to make you like this."

"It's me okay? Not you."

"You are using a break up line."

Hermione frowned at Draco and shook her head before looking at the parchment.

"Look can we please forget about it and get started on this?" insisted Hermione in a almost pleading voice.

"You know what? Fine, lets take two steps back in our friendship," snapped Draco standing up and pulling his robe on.

Hermione looked at him shocked, "Draco… I don't want that."

"Then why are you so cold towards me? I thought you wanted to be friends with me."

Hermione stood up, "I-I do."

"Then what is going on?"

"I don't know."

"I never would expect to hear those words from you, which must be why I don't believe you."

"Will you stop pestering me?" pleaded Hermione sitting down and clutching her forehead, "I shouldn't be letting this happen! I can't."

Draco was thoroughly confused. He had no idea what she was going on about and that scared him more so… especially the fact he was more worried about her than what a friend would be. He barely knew the girl.

"How about we just talk today?" suggested Draco, "Like friends… I don't know much about you."

Hermione looked up at him and nodded. Draco smiled and sat down across from her.

"Okay," said Draco smiling, "Tell me about your family?"

"Well… I am an only child," said Hermione soft, almost sad smile on her face, "My parents are dentists. My dad, Bruce is 42 and my mum, Elizabeth is 40. They have both been married 19 years this year. My mum's parents are dead. They died in a car accident five years ago and my father's parents are living in France. So visit them every summer. I have three cousins from my dad's side of the family. His sister Rachel has three kids: Scott, he's 18, Michelle is 15 and Thomas is 12."

Draco nodded.

"What about your family?"

Draco sighed, "Well… there is me the only child. My pathetic mother, Narcissa who is 43, my father how is locked up in Azkaban. He is 46 the old fart. My aunt Bellatrix is a loser herself. My family is pretty much crap."

"Sorry I asked," apologized Hermione.

Draco smiled at her, "No need too. So do you have any pets?"

"I do. I have a cat called Crookshanks and my parents look after our dog. He is Border collie cross Labrador. His name is Logan. Do you?"

"I did have an owl once. But it died of fright."

Draco smiled when Hermione raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"How?"

"Well, he was old, about twelve I believe and Pansy bent over in front of him one day and he just fell off his perch, dead."

Hermione started laughing, as did Draco.

"Poor bird," cried Hermione between laughing.

Both calmed down after a few minutes and sat in silence.

"You know in our seconds year," said Draco after a while, "How we had that weird Lockhart guy teaching us DADA… did you have a crush on him?"

Draco watched with interest as Hermione nodded, blushing a little.

"I don't believe it," said Draco in mock shock, "Hermione Granger had a crush on Lockhart."

"Oh pipe down and you aren't any better."

"How so?"

"You along with every other guy in this school, had a thing for those Beauxbaton's girls in our forth year."

"What can I say? Hormones go crazy at all times in our life's… only yours went crazy before mine."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "If you say so."

Draco smiled then went serious again, "What is the worst news someone has ever told you?"

Draco watched as the smile dropped from the Gryffindor's face. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and looked at the desk.

"Hermione?" said Draco touching her arm gently with his warm hand.

Hermione looked up at him, biting her upper lip before saying calmly, "That my grandparents were dead."

Draco just nodded, "Mine would be Pansy killing my owl."

The comment returned the smile back to Hermione's face, which Draco was glad to see.

**A/N: Sorry its short. I'm just busy and wanted to get this done so I can keep you all happy. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Degrading Revenge

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot that is all!**

_Chapter Eight: Degrading Revenge_

After the meeting and his last class Draco headed to the Slytherin Common Room, in well… high spirits. He didn't know why, only that he liked the feeling. The weekend looked to be a good one, considering the last ones were not all that good.

Draco murmured the password and the wall opened with the familiar rumble of rocks moving. As he walked in, he was welcomed by I truly horrendous sight – Pansy on the lounge facing the entrance in nothing more than a see through nightgown with bra and underwear underneath. Pansy smiled, in what she must of figured to be a seductive grin, when it really looked like… something Draco couldn't define.

"Oh Draco," she purred, "I've come to the conclusion that your mood swings have to do with… being in need of sexual desires... I'm here to help you."

Draco raised his eyebrow in disgust, "How about you go find Zabini. He'll help you."

Pansy sat up and got up from the lounge and sauntered over Draco. Draco crossed his arms and glared at her, but still Pansy did not get the message.

She walked around him, noticing all the guys looking at her with hunger in there eyes. Draco rolled his eyes, yes he knew he used to just like them – screwing Pansy willingly, or any other girl he winked at. But something had changed in a short period; he didn't exactly know what, but one person was responsible for it.

"Listen Pansy," snarled Draco grabbing her by the arms and looking her directly in the eyes, "I don't need to screw you, or any other girl for that matter."

"That's because he is so interested in _Granger,_" came a drawling voice behind Draco and Pansy.

Draco released Pansy and spun around, glaring at Zabini.

"Yes you see, dear Draco and the mudblood are bestfriend's. They have long chats about many things. Soon they'll be announcing they are a couple."

"Leave Hermione alone. What has she ever done to you, Zabini?" snapped Draco.

"She insulted me yesterday Malfoy. And you… punching me. Who the hell do you think you are these days?"

"You deserved what Hermione said to you and the punch from me."

"You see Pansy," drawled Blaise walking over to a confused Pansy and placing his arm around her shoulders, "Draco doesn't love you anymore-"

"I never did!"

"- He is in love with Mudblood Granger."

Pansy looked at Draco devastated, and then the look of complete anger mixed with hatred took over. She stomped over to the lounge and grabbed a robe she had placed there and pulled in on, tying the robe rope up and turned to glare at Draco.

"You will regret leaving me for her _Malfoy_," snarled Pansy, speaking in a normal sounding voice for once in a LONG time, "Believe me when I say siding with that TRASH is the biggest mistake you will ever make."

Draco looked at Pansy stunned as she pushed past him roughly and stormed up the girl dormitory stairs.

"Hmm, she sounds serious," smirked Blaise.

"I really don't care what she does, Zabini."

With that Draco walked up the boys dormitory staircase to his room, to prepare for his detention.

**!D!**

"Mr Malfoy, good, you're here on time," said McGonagall crisply stepping away from her office door to let Draco in.

Draco walked past her and stood in the middle of her office. He watched as the Head of Gryffindor House walked to her desk and sat down before looking up at him.

"Now. Tonight you shall be helping Madam Pince stack returned books on their proper shelf in alphabetical order. The detention will go from the time you arrive there till midnight. Tomorrow night you will report to Professor Hagrid's hut at 6 PM sharp. Understand?"

"Yes Professor," nodded Draco.

McGonagall frowned – obviously she was expecting some Malfoy cheek. But she nodded nonetheless and waved her hand, dismissing him.

Draco left and headed to the library his thoughts floating to Pansy's comment earlier that afternoon. What did she mean by regret? How could Draco possibly regret Pansy finding out he didn't lover her – well he never did love her, who could?

Draco sighed. Pansy seemed too ditzy to threaten him or harm him in anyway. But would she harm Hermione?

Suddenly Draco felt panicked and… afraid. Still being a Malfoy he pushed the feelings away. No, Hermione was a friend. Not anything else, he was positive of that.

Standing outside the Library doors Draco took a deep breath and pushed them open and walked in.

Madam Pince came bustling towards him, giving him her normal cold look, "Draco Malfoy, no doubt. Everyone else is at the Great Hall eating. Now," she said dumping an armload of books in his arms, unbalancing him a little, "These go in the Potion textbooks section. They go in alphabetical order and the area of Potions they cover, such as potion making ingredients. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," nodded Draco shifting the weight of the books in his arms.

"Good now get too it."

Draco just nodded and stumbled down the isles with the books in his arms to the Potions section, which happened to be the last two long rows. Draco tripped on a loose floor stone and dropped the books.

"Oh crap!" groaned Draco kneeling down to pick them all up.

"Need some help?"

Draco looked up to see Ginny Weasley.

"You want to help me?" asked Draco stunned.

"Actually I need to talk to you… about Hermione."

Draco just nodded and Weasley bent down and helped pick the books up and carry them to the Potions section, then set them on the table next to Draco's lot. Draco started placing the books on the shelf in correct order and area. Weasley stood still, obviously not knowing where to start.

"Well, you wanted to talk to me about Hermione, talk then," drawled Draco.

He just knew the Weasley girl was glaring at him now – he loved annoying the Weasley's and Potter that would never change.

"Where are you taking things with Hermione?" she asked coolly.

"What do you mean?"

"Malfoy are you just leading her on, only to break her heart?"

Draco jammed the book he was holding into the shelf and spun around, glaring at Weasley, "No, I'm not. Hermione is my friend, okay?"

"Nothing more?"

"No. Nothing more. Ask Hermione."

"I did and she said tha- never mind."

Draco frowned, "What?"

"It was nothing. Just don't hurt her okay? She deserves the best."

"Why does everyone act like she is… on her death bed or something?"

Weasley paled then took a deep breath, "Treat her well."

Draco just frowned confused and watched the Weasley girl walk out. What on earth was going on around here?

**!D!**

Finally midnight came and Draco was sore in the arms and dead tired. He left the library thinking nothing else but of going to bed and sleeping for a week. But that wasn't going to be the case. As soon as Draco stepped into the corridor, he regretted it immediately. Written all over the corridor's walls was _MUDBLOOD GRANGER GRYFFINDOR WHORE! _Beside the words was a large picture of a moving Hermione, in her uniform, with devils ears painted on her head like a headband and a devilish grin, magically placed on her face. Her movements in the picture were seductive and would please the male population of Hogwarts – but it didn't please Draco.

He ran down the corridor only to see the words and pictures repeated over and over again on the walls. How could he get rid of this before the morning?

He couldn't and he knew this would devastate Hermione and ruin her reputation as many would plainly think she took the photo like that willingly.

"What do I do?" groaned Draco, his body aching for rest but his mind wanting to find a solution.

"Mr Malfoy! Did you do this?"

Draco spun around to see a very infuriated McGonagall, "No Professor! I was in the library doing my detention and I left to find this! I would never do this too Hermione!"

"He was Minerva," came Madam Pince's voice behind him, "The whole evening."

"Than who did this?"

Suddenly Draco's mind struck gold. Pansy. Blaise. Who else?

"Mr Malfoy, please go to your Common Room. We will try and find a way to get rid of this before morning," said McGonagall.

Draco nodded and hurried away, heading to the Slytherin Chambers. Blaise and Pansy were dead meat.

Draco ran his hand along the stonewall as he ran down the stairs into the dungeons quickly. His shadow changed size with any turn he took. Finally he reached the Slytherin Entrance. He bent over clutching a hand to his ribcage in order to catch his breath.

"P-pureblood," he stammered out breathlessly.

The wall creaked in reply and rumbled as it moved, allowing him in. Draco stood up right and walked in too see Pansy and Blaise sitting at a table near the fireplace, talking quietly. They hadn't noticed him, which pleased him greatly. The element of surprise was one of his favorite ways to start his torture.

Silently he pulled his wand out and pointed it at the fireplace.

"Glacis," he muttered making the fire cease to exist immediately.

"What the hell?" cried Blaise into the darkness.

Draco smirked as Pansy coughed from the smoke that blew of the fire when he made it go out. With a smirk playing on his lips he crept around the furniture till he had a good view of the table Blaise and Pansy were at.

"Who put the fire out?" asked Pansy, the hint of fear in her normal sounding voice – a voice, which Draco wasn't, used too hearing.

"How would I know Pansy?" snapped Blaise annoyed at her.

"Incendio," whispered Draco at the rolls of parchment Draco could see through the darkness.

Pansy jumped back, out of her chair screaming as the rolls lit up in flames. Blaise swore getting out of his chair and pulling his wand out of his robe pocket. Draco stepped forward, allowing the light of the flames show his figure.

"Malfoy," said Blaise calmly, "Should've guessed it was you."

"Then why do you look like you're about to piss your pants?" replied Draco smirking, but as quick as the smirk appeared it was replaced with a look of total resentment, "I saw what you two have done to the school. And I don't find it entertaining at all. I find it degrading, not only to Hermione, but degrading that you two could stoop so low to get back at me!"

"That little witch has had it coming to her since Day one of first year!" snarled Pansy, now gripping her wand so tight her knuckled were going white, "She's nothing but a know it all bitch!"

"Tell me, Pansy," spoke Draco in a deathly calm voice as he stalked towards her slowly, "What has Hermione done to you personally?"

Pansy looked at Draco silent before looking at Blaise, who too was silent.

"Precisely. You have no reason to hold a grudge against her; in fact your grudge is against me. So there is no reason for you to have put those fake photos of her all over to school along with the degrading words. Have you no idea how hard she has worked to get where she is?"

"Do you love her or something?" yelled Blaise angrily, "You speak so fondly of her, its sickening! The way you say her name, the look on your face… love is disgusting and a emotion your father told you too NEVER feel."

"My father is nothing but a hypocrite. He did love my mother before that _pathetic_ scum _Voldemort_ came into the picture."

"Your father knew where his loyalty should be, unlike yourself."

Draco glared at Blaise with such venom that Pansy grabbed Blaise's robe sleeve in fear.

"My loyalty is none of your business, Zabini. But let this be your business: leave Hermione alone or you will pay – dearly."

With that Draco turned and walked up the boys dorm stairs praying that the teachers would find away to clear that mess before the next morning.

**!D!**

The next morning, loud chatting outside his dormitory waked Draco. Grumbling he rolled over and looked at his clock beside his bed only to see it was half past seven. Muttering about ways to murder the annoying brats in his house, Draco dressed for the day ahead. Just as he was pulling on his shoes the previous nights happenings flooded back into his mind like a flash flood.

Hurriedly he tied his shoelaces and opened his bedroom door only to be cheered at. Draco frowned at them all in confusion.

"Good going man!"

"What do you mean?"

"Blaise told us what you did to get back at the mudblood, you know with those pictures of her and the graffiti on the walls."

"I didn't do that. Blaise and Pansy did," snapped Draco angrily shoving past the male students, "AND I'M NOT LYING!"

The boys fell silent in shock as Draco raced down the dorm stairs, pure anger pumping through his veins. The teachers hadn't got rid of it, meaning the whole school would've seen the Blaise and Pansy's 'art' work. Including Hermione.

Draco grabbed the nearest guy from his year, Christopher Hyde. Christopher looked at him startled as Draco slammed him against the wall.

"Where are Blaise and Pansy?" snarled Draco.

"Great Hall."

Draco released Christopher, "Thanks… sorry if I hurt you."

Before Christopher could say another word Draco exited the Slytherin Common Room and started running up the corridor towards the winding staircase. Once at the staircase Draco ran up it, skipping every second step.

"Please let Hermione not be up yet," prayed Draco as he raced across the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall.

No such luck. There sitting at the Gryffindor table was a tearful Hermione in between a fuming male Weasley and Potter. The two looked up at Draco, as stood up.

"Oh shit," whispered Draco as they stalked towards him followed by Hermione.

Draco looked around to see the whole school focused on him, including the silent Professors.

"I knew your kindness to Hermione was to good to be true!" snarled Weasley clenching his fists.

Draco looked past the two angry male Gryffindor's at a hurt looking Hermione, "Hermione. I didn't do this! I swear I have nothing to do with it! It was Zabini and Parkinson, ask McGonagall and Pince… they wil tell you I didn't do it! I would never hurt you."

Hermione looked at Draco doubtfully. Draco couldn't blame her doubt, they'd only been friends for a short time, yet he really wanted Hermione to believe him, he didn't understand why, but to loose her friendship would kill him.

"I'm telling the truth," said Draco pleadingly, just as two familiar figures caught his eye.

Draco and the three Gryffindor's all looked at them at the same time.

"You two," growled Draco stalking towards them, fists clenched tightly.

Hurriedly, Professors started running down from the teacher's table, but Draco ignored them as he grabbed Blaise and pulled him up from his seat and flung him around and onto his plate.

"Happy?" snarled Draco lifting Blaise up and slamming him back on the table, "Does it please you to see how much you've hurt Hermione?"

Suddenly two small hands grabbed Draco's arm and tried to pull him off Blaise.

"Draco, don't," came Hermione's pleading voice, "He's not worth it. Don't loose your head boy position over something so stupid."

Draco released Blaise after dropping him onto the table again. He stepped back breathing hard and looked at Hermione, "This isn't stupid Hermione. He degraded you."

"But you are stooping yourself to his level if you hit him."

Draco sighed and looked at Blaise, then at Pansy before saying, "You both are lucky… so lucky."

"I take it, Mr Malfoy," came Dumbledore's voice beside him, "That Miss Parkinson and Mr Zabini are both behind the hurtful vandalism about Miss Granger all over the school?"

Draco glared at the two pathetic humans before him and nodded, "Yes Professor, they are."

Dumbledore nodded and turned to Snape, "Severus, could you please escort Miss Parkinson and Mr Zabini to my office. And Minerva could you kindly inform Argus to use the potion I gave him to remove the vandalism."

Both McGonagall and Snape quickly did as they were told, just as Hermione fainted. Before she hit the ground Draco caught her and was shocked to see how pale she was.

"I'll go get Pompfrey," said Potter before running off in a fast sprint.

"Professors," said Dumbledore, "Get the students out of here quickly. Mr Malfoy, you had best go as well."

"What's wrong with her?" demanded Draco, "This is the second time she has fainted around me! Something is wrong with her!"

"Mr Malfoy, please. You are Head Boy and it is your duty to help the Professors get the students out of the hall."

Weasley knelt down beside him and Draco eased Hermione out of his arms and into Weasley's. Reluctantly he stood up and with one more look at Hermione, ran off to help the Professor's.

But he knew, something was wrong.

**A/N: There you all go! And I am very happy. Why? Because I got a kitten! Yes, her name is Lita and my mother got one as well and her name is Bella. Also I just finished was WWE Backlash! And it was awesome! The final match between Batista and Triple H was so suspenseful! Well… review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Heartbreak

**A/N: Do any of you watch WWE? Can you believe what Eddie did to Rey? How… disgusting! I wish RVD would come back! And the draft is coming up! Okay… sorry… I just so my wrestling… anyway… yeah… onto the err… story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Plot is mine…**

_Chapter Nine: Heartbreak_

Draco looked at his watch. It was nearing quarter to six and all day he hadn't heard a word about Hermione. Never before had Draco worried so much about someone. He didn't even worry this much when his parents fought… okay well that was different considering Draco didn't really care about them.

But now Draco was in a deep thought at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall… about his feelings for Hermione. What did he feel? Was it becoming more then friendship? But how? Why so… soon and sudden? What did he think when he saw her face?

"Mr Malfoy."

Draco looked up to see Madam Pompfrey looking at him, "Madam Pompfrey! How is Hermione? Is she okay?"

"Well… she wants to see you," replied the nurse.

Draco stood up, "Then that means she is okay?"

Madam Pompfrey didn't say anything but beckoned Draco to follow her, which he did. The walk was silent and Draco fell back into his thoughts. Perhaps now, when he saw Hermione, he could work out what he was feeling. Then maybe he will understand everything much better… who knew; maybe she even had hidden feelings for him.

Madam Pompfrey pushed the door open and stepped aside for Draco. He walked in and spotted Hermione sitting up in a bed. Her long hair was pulled in a plait and her skin… was paler then normal. Something wasn't right, Draco knew it. No one fainted just like that.

"Draco," greeted Hermione smiling at him brightly, "I'm glad you came."

Draco felt his pulse quicken as she spoke, that said it all. Draco Malfoy liked Hermione Granger, more than a friend… maybe he should ask her to the dance…

"How could I not come and see you?" smiled Draco sitting in the chair beside her bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I think the stress of the moment got to me… sorry if I gave you a scare. I sure scared Harry and Ron."

Draco just nodded, "Hermione, there's more to it, isn't there? I mean, that was the second time you fainted around me."

Hermione didn't say anything and Draco moved his chair closer, taking hold of one of her hands. He looked up at her and it pained him to see the sadness in her warm, bright brown eyes… she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"What is going on?" asked Draco softly.

"Draco, do you want to go to the dance with me?" she replied out of the blue, catching Draco off guard, "The dance is in just two weeks… and well… you know."

Draco smiled, "I'd love to go with you. There's no one else I'd rather go with."

Draco chuckled a little at the blush that crept across Hermione's face. The colour in her skin was returning, which pleased Pompfrey when she came bustling over to check on Hermione.

"Well, I think you can go Miss Granger, but McGonagall has arranged for the two Ravenclaw prefects to do the patrol tonight. I want you to relax and get some rest. You need your strength," said Pompfrey handing Hermione her clothes.

"I'll wait for you outside," said Draco standing and walking outside the Hospital Wing.

He leant on the wall and closed his eyes… he couldn't believe it. He had a crush on Hermione. He knew he'd been feeling something for a while but he couldn't help it. She was perfect.

"Are you awake there?" came her voice beside him; he could hear the amusement in it and opened his eyes to meet her grinning face.

Draco smiled, "Sure am. Can I walk you to the Gryffindor Tower?"

She nodded in response and both started walking in silence, a comfortable silence. Draco felt a smile creep on his face when the thought of her asking him to the dance crossed his mind.

"So, why did you ask me to the dance?" asked Draco curiously.

"I… don't know… honestly, I'm not using you as a last resort… I guess I just…I don't know, but I am happy you said yes."

Draco nodded but was surprised she didn't have an answer. He'd never heard her sound so… well… he didn't know what, but he knew it sort of proved she has feelings for him.

"You didn't say yes for the sake of not wanting to hurt my feelings did you?" she asked looking at him as they trudged up the stairs to the Gryffindor Entrance.

"No. I'm glad you asked because I was thinking of asking you."

They both smiled and stood outside the Common Room entrance. Hermione looked at the Fat Lady who smiled at Hermione.

"Well I should go in. Harry and Ron will be considering to sneak out and see me," she said, "So I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco smiled and nodded, "Tomorrow. Bye."

"Good night Draco."

Draco waved and turned and headed down the stairs, he heard the sound of the portrait opening and then shutting.

Life couldn't get any better… except for the fact that he had detention the next night.

**!D!**

"HE ASKED WHO OUT!" came a screeching voice, which jolted Draco out of his sleep.

He groaned and looked at his alarm clock. It was 9am and it was Sunday.

"Bloody murder her one day," mumbled Draco sitting up and stretching.

He stood and dressed in dark blue baggy jeans and a black hooded jumper, plus his skeg shoes. After a quick brush of the hair – he never was a pretty boy whom did his hair all-perfect, he considered that to come across as… well wrong. No he had nothing against those sort of people, he just saw no point in getting all done up for school when people saw you everyday.

He opened his bedroom door and walked out and down the stairs to the Common Room to see everyone looking at Pansy, who was towering over a girl in about third year.

"What the devil is going on here?" asked Draco annoyed, "Pansy you bloody woke me up, on a Sunday."

"Is it true you asked bloody Granger to the dance?" she replied angrily.

"Actually she asked me to it and I said yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"Apart from the fact that she is a Gryffindor, a mudblood, a know it all and looks like she is dying!"

"What do you want with our society? Some apartheid where muggleborns aren't allowed to do anything the purebloods do? There is nothing different between people who have had magic in there family for generations and muggleborns. We all can do magic, we all grow up to work in the magic world… Hermione is a wonderful girl and you all are too shallow and stuck up to notice it."

"Draco she has brain washed you! Don't you see it, she has you wrapped around her little finger, she will use you to get information on the Dark Lord for Potter!"

"Why do I care? I want to see that prick be killed by Potter! It's his fault you all have the same stupid belief about muggleborns. Now I like Hermione, yes I like her and I am going to the dance with her and if any of you dare harm her in anyway, so help you that I do not find out!"

With that Draco left the Common Room and made his way to the Great Hall.

**!D!**

A week had passed and things between Draco and Hermione were going smoothly. Both continued to get to know each other and found they had much in common. But now Quidditch training was back in session and on that Sunday morning that was where Draco was at, well was just finishing.

"Good practice boys! Now the first match for us this season is against Gryffindor. And it is in just two weeks… we all know Gryffindor is good, especially this year with Potter being the captain. Now next practice session is on Wednesday afternoon at 4pm to 6pm, don't be late! Go shower!"

"Captain Draco," greeted a smiling Hermione.

Draco looked up from packing the Quaffles away and smiled at Hermione, "Hey. What are you doing out here?"

She shrugged her shoulders in reply, smiling, "I decided to go for a walk. Ron and Harry are discussing the match coming up; Ginny is doing homework, leaving me to be alone. And don't worry I saw none of your practice."

"I wasn't panicking."

"Sure, sure… you wouldn't want me telling Harry all your top secret moves now would you?"

Draco felt himself pale at the thought and panic filled his eyes, "Would you tell Potter?"

"No because I honestly don't see what is so god about Quidditch. It's just a sport."

"To you it is just a sport, but to us males it is a way to see who is the best."

"No, it is your way to show off to all us girls is the crowd. Did you know, sometimes I read while the match is on. Especially when the match is dragging on forever and a day."

Draco chuckled, "Perfect time to do homework I suppose?"

"Not with all the yelling, but it is a good time to catch up on reading. Do you need help with that?"

"What do we have here? Mudblood and Malfoy on a date?"

Draco looked up, as did Hermione at the interrupter, only to see Blaise smirking at him. His hair was wet from a shower, as were Crabbe and Goyle's.

"If you wish to remain on the Quidditch team Zabini, I suggest you get going back to the castle," snapped Draco. He was not in the mood for any of Blaise's antics or comments.

"Oh, but you can't get me off the team if I don't say anything nasty to the captain… but Granger on the other hand isn't on the team or in our house, is she now?"

Draco tensed up but felt Hermione rest her hand on his left arm. He looked at her to see a small smile on her face… now why would you be smiling when you have three Slytherin's, two heads taller then you and two the size of a small hippo glaring down at you?

"Now, Zabini if I were you I would not even consider harming me," spoke Hermione sweetly.

"Why is that, Granger?"

"Dear me, do you suffer from memory loss? Hmm I think you do," Hermione winked at Draco but when she spoke her voice had lost its sweetness and filled with force and warning, "Because I am Head Girl. Harm me verbally or physically and I will see to it that you and your comrades are out of this school before you have the chance to even comprehend the thought! Also if I discover that you are behind any more disgraceful graffiti of this school you won't just receive three months detention, I will make sure that you are sent to work with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest every night, so far in there that you won't find your way out. That we all can only dream will happen."

Blaise glared at Hermione with immense hatred, a look he had returned back at him by two sets of eyes.

"Watch you-" he started.

"I wouldn't even finish that sentence Zabini," snapped Draco.

Blaise growled angrily and turned on his heel and left, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione sighed, "Now do you want some help or not?"

**!D!**

Draco walked into the Potions classroom and smiled at Hermione when he spotted her sitting in between Weasley and Potter. She smiled back and turned back to whatever Potter was going on about. Draco sat beside Christopher and heard drifting bits of whatever Potter was going on about.

"… He is at some old mansion… his father owned it before Voldemort murdered him… Lucius Malfoy has tried to escape… five times… higher security… we need to do something… getting really serious."

Draco started drumming his fingers on the table, biting his lower lip. His father had tried to escape five times. FIVE TIMES… Blaise.

Draco stood up angrily and stormed over to where Blaise was sitting and pulled him out of his seat and slammed him up against the stonewall, "What have you told him? Tell me! What have you told him, Zabini?"

"What the hell are you on about, you crazy bastard!" cried Blaise in between pain and anger.

"MY FATHER! What have you told him? He has tried to escape FIVE MERLIN DAMN TIMES!"

"You want to know?"

Draco pulled Blaise from the wall and slammed him against it harder.

"DRACO! NO!"

Draco dropped Blaise to the ground, but towered over him in anger, "What did you tell him?"

Blaise looked up at Draco holding his rib cage, "Everything. Every god damn bit about you and that wench beside you."

Draco looked to his right and saw Hermione looking at him, her brown beautiful eyes wide. Draco shook his head and let out an angry breath before looking at Blaise in disgust, "You became his fucking puppet. Just like I used to be when I was naïve like you are. And now you have had not my death certificate signed, but Hermione's. You know what he is like, what he has became thanks to Voldemort!"

The whole class gasped, with Longbottom falling off his chair, at the name.

"Draco, please calm down," begged Hermione, "I'm not going to be killed."

"He will kill you!" cried Draco before storming out of the classroom, ignoring Snape as he walked in yelling at the class.

This was all Draco needed to hear. Especially from Potter of all people. But still, it would be only a matter of time before Lucius did manage to escape from Azkaban and with Blaise having told him all about his close friendship with Hermione that will only make Lucius even more determined to escape.

Realization hit Draco like a ton of bricks… and boy, did the blow hurt – he had to distance himself from her. No matter what the consequences were.

**!D!**

Draco sat, stony faced looking at the rippling lake… it looked so calm, if you exclude the splashing on the far side from the Giant Squid. He sighed and pushed some hair out of his eyes.

"Have you gone back to looking all grumpy like?"

Draco looked up and was heartbroken to see Hermione's smiling face. How could he push her away? She was like an angel sent from god. Without her he would still be like his father puppet, she cut the strings.

"Not really. Do I look it?"

"Yes. Draco… you heard about your father from Harry didn't you?" she asked sitting down beside him and looking at him worriedly.

Draco nodded, "If he escapes and I know he will Hermione, he will hurt you. Possibly kill you."

He looked at Hermione too see her gazing at the lake.

"Death doesn't scare me, Draco. Not when you know you are dying already."

"We're all dying, slowly… but deaths a long way off."

Hermione looked at Draco tears in her eyes, "I was wrong to get close to you. I should've stayed away."

"Hermione, I won't let my father hurt you," said Draco sliding closer to her and placing his hand on her cheek, "I promise he won't hurt you."

Hermione placed her hand on Draco's and shook her head, "Draco… listen to me. I am dying. Quicker then you are."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco his heart racing in fear.

"I'm dying… I have bone cancer."

Draco felt his heart beat really heart and fear ripple threw his body… _I have bone cancer_… Draco shook his head in disbelief and laughed a little, "Yeah right Hermione. Quit joking with me."

"I'm not kidding Draco," cried Hermione tears rolling down her cheeks, "No treatment, muggle or magic is working for me! It's too far in advance… the doctors caught it too late and they say I only have at least till March to live… I won't even graduate Hogwarts. And there will be a new Head Girl."

"NO!" yelled Draco standing up, "I don't believe you! Quit this lying! It's a joke isn't it?"

Hermione stood up trembling as she cried, "I wish it was… I shouldn't of got close to you… it was a mistake… a huge mistake."

Draco felt his heart fall to pieces as he looked at Hermione, "That's why you faint so easy? Why you caught that cold… isn't it?"

Hermione nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I Draco? I didn't think I would… get close to you… but, Harry told me I had to tell you…so did Ginny."

Draco felt tears fall down his face. She was dying. She was going to leave him. The first person he'd ever truly cared about and cared about him. Life was cruel. To cruel.

"So I guess you are going to push me away so you don't have to worry about me when I finally wind up six feet under?" asked Hermione bitterly.

Draco looked at Hermione in surprise. As much as he was hurting, he would never, COULD never leave her. No, he had to keep her for as long as he could… which wasn't long,

Draco stepped forward and placed his hands on her cheeks and wiped her tears away, "I could never leave you."

"But you should! I'm only going to hurt you! You don't need anymore hurt in your life… you've had so much," sobbed Hermione closing her eyes as the tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

Draco felt his warm tears roll down his cheeks, but shook his head, "I can't leave you. I can't."

"You should. Go now… please don't make this hard for me Draco. It's hard enough knowing my friends are going to be in so much pain when the inevitable ending comes… can't die knowing you are living in pain."

"And I couldn't live without having you while I can."

Draco pulled Hermione towards him and hugged her, while both cried, holding each other and never wanting to let go… though both knew… eventually, they would have too.

**A/N: Tissues anyone? Don't worry I got all teary eyed reading it. Anyway all your reviews rocked… umm… review…**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	11. Chapter Ten: Fate

**A/N: Okay… some of you got teary eyed… and I am sorry… got teary eyed too and I'm the writer! BUT! There will naturally be sad times… but also happy times… such as the dance!**

**DISCLIMER: I own the plot, nothing else.**

_Chapter Ten: Fate_

Draco held Hermione's hand as they walked back to the castle for lunch. Both were silent, neither daring to say a word to each other. Around them, students gave them odd looks – a Gryffindor and a Slytherin walking together, holding hands, yet looking as if they are both about to break down in tears, more still – Draco Malfoy looking like he's about to cry. How very odd indeed.

Yet neither gave a damn as to what anyone else was thinking, especially as they entered the Great Hall. Draco led Hermione to her friends and hugged her bye and left without a word.

Draco walked to the Slytherin table and sat down, ignoring who was across from him – Blaise.

Draco picked at his chicken salad and sighed as he looked over at Hermione. She was sitting still, shaking her head at something the female Weasley had asked her.

How could it be? Someone, so smart, kind, funny and beautiful is dying to a… disease.

Draco but his lower lip and breathed in deeply, looking at his plate.

"What's eating at you Malfoy?" came Blaise's voice.

Draco looked up at him, glaring, "I'm not in the mood for any of your crap!"

Blaise smirked, "Gee, wouldn't Granger sleep with you or something."

That was it. That little punk had pushed him too far, but no. He had to control himself. Instead Draco stood up and left the Great Hall. He couldn't let Blaise get to him. He had to be strong for himself and Hermione.

He ran down the staircase leading to the Slytherin Common Room entrance. After muttering the password he walked in and sat down on the lounge near the fireplace and stared into the burning flames.

He couldn't let this affect his and Hermione's relationship – well it had, but they couldn't let it… control their life. The dance was only days away and they had some more planning to do.

"Gee, Malfoy. Walking out on a fight huh?"

Draco sighed and looked up a Blaise, "Go die somewhere will you?"

"What has happened to you? Don't you care that your father is going to break out of Azkaban?"

Draco stood up glaring at his once bestfriend, "No I don't give a damn what that man does! I have more to worry about then him! The world doesn't revolve around Lucius, as much as he wished it did! You know why? Because it is a scientific fact that it moves around the sun! Which one-day will die out, killing us all! Wow life sure sucks doesn't it? Knowing that you don't live forever, that we all die! That I found out Hermione is dying! That she in fact has bone cancer and is only going to be alive till March, which is only FIVE months away!"

Draco took in a deep breath and slammed his fist into the wooden mental hanging above the fireplace, while Blaise stood still, stunned.

After a few tense moments he spoke.

"Granger… is dying?" he asked softly and not at all in his cocky voice.

"I just said that!"

"Whoa… man… I… I am sorry."

Draco looked at Blaise frowning, "What?"

"I'm honestly sorry… I didn't know."

"Neither did I till a few hours ago…and it's hard… I really care about her… I don't know where I would be without her."

Blaise sat down, "Man… I am so sorry. I am so sorry for what I have been like these past weeks. I'll write to your father telling him that everything has gone back to normal… I am such a dickhead."

"That is a major understatement."

Blaise and Draco passed small smiles.

"So… how are you coping?" asked Blaise looking at Draco seriously.

"Well, how do you think I am coping? I really like Hermione a lot… and I will be by her side till the… till the end."

Both fell into silence and Draco sat beside his, well friend. Both stared at the crackling fire for a few silent moments, until Pansy entered.

"Blaise, darling there you are. I've been looking for you all over," cried Pansy walking over to the lounge where she finally noticed an annoyed Draco, "Oh, you're with _him_."

"What is it Pansy?" sighed Blaise looking up at the blonde haired, pug nosed, stuck up… person.

"Never mind, it's just about Granger."

"What about Gra- Hermione?"

Pansy's eyes snapped wide open in complete terror missed with shock, while Draco looked at Blaise surprised.

"You called her by her… name!"

"Pansy, just tell be the bloody news, would you and quit being a drama queen for once."

"Granger left the hall with her… friends in tears. Someone over heard her say something about cancer and last resort."

Blaise looked at Draco who stood up and started running for the exit. Blaise stood also and looked at Pansy.

"Listen Pansy," sighed Blaise placing his hands on her shoulders, "I'm not against Draco and Hermione anymore. I want to tell you something, but I need to know you won't tell a soul, because if you do I'll lose Draco's friendship again and he will loose Hermione's trust."

Pansy's obnoxious look on her face faded and a look of actual concern appeared and when she spoke her voice for once sounded sincere, "What is it?"

"Gran- Hermione is sick, very sick. When you heard her mention cancer, she was talking about herself. Draco found out today that Hermione is going to die."

"Oh… I don't know what to say. I mean I never got along with the girl… but to hear that, it makes you realize people are so fragile."

Blaise nodded, "Draco is going to need our support and real friendship more then ever for a long time. And I am trusting you Pansy, that you won't tell anyone."

Pansy smiled and hugged Blaise, "You have my word."

Blaise hugged her back then let go. With a quick kiss on the cheek he turned and left.

**!D!**

Draco ran into the Great Hall and spotted Dean Thomas. He ran over to him and tapped him hard on the shoulder. Thomas turned and looked at Draco in surprise.

"Where is Hermione?" asked Draco urgently.

"Hospital Wing," he replied before Draco turned and ran out of the Hall and up the stairs.

Draco dodged student, after student as he sprinted through the corridors, around corners until he came to a halt outside the Hospital Wing.

Standing at the doors were Potter, Weasley and the female Weasley. All were looking solemn as Draco approached, with caution.

"What's going on?" asked Draco quietly to the female Weasley – the only one he was game to talk too.

"Hermione got some bad news," she replied sadly.

"What? What news?"

"She had one more hope of survival."

Draco frowned, "But she told me that no cure magic or Muggle was going to help."

"She only recently applied for it. But after the Doctor's read her assessments they sent back a reply saying there was nothing they could do. Hermione desperately wanted it to be able to work… she is being counseled by McGonagall and Dumbledore now."

Draco only nodded and looked at the door, "So I can't go in?"

"You could try," spoke up Potter, "I doubt Pompfrey will let you."

Draco walked to the door and opened it a bit and slipped inside. Pompfrey looked up from her desk and shook her head at him – obviously meaning he couldn't see Hermione.

"Please, can't you just ask her if she wants to see me?" pleaded Draco walking over to her.

"Miss Granger needs peace right now. She's in a terrible state," replied Pompfrey firmly.

"Which is why she is in need of friends who know how to calm her. Not Professor's talking a whole lot of crap to her!"

"Mr Malfoy, do not speak of your teachers that way!"

"Than can you just please ask Hermione if she wants to see me or her friends outside? That is all I'm asking. If she says no then I will go, no arguments."

Pompfrey sighed and placed her quill on her desk and stood, "I doubt she will Mr Malfoy, but if it is the only way to make you leave I will ask her."

Draco nodded and Pompfrey hurried to a closed room at the back of the wing. Draco paced back and forth impatiently as he waited for Pompfrey to return.

Just as he was sure he was starting to leave a track of where he kept pacing he heard three voices and looked up to see Dumbledore, McGonagall and Pompfrey walking towards him. Draco stopped his pacing and looked at them expectantly.

"Mr Malfoy," spoke Dumbledore, "Miss Granger is in a terrible state at the moment, but she does wish to see you. You may go see her, but for only an hour, unless she requests you to stay longer."

"Thankyou Professor," replied Draco before running down the isle to the closed door.

**!D!**

Draco opened the door to see Hermione sitting on a made bed with her legs crossed Indian style and her arms hugging her body. Draco felt his heart constrict when he saw her tear stained face and her hair falling out of its ponytail. Draco walked over to her and sat in front of hr on the bed and placed a gentle hand on her knee.

"Hermione?" he spoke softly.

"I really wanted it to work, you know," replied Hermione in a monotone voice, "But I knew it wouldn't deep inside, yet a built up all this hope only to have it ripped out of me. What am I going to do Draco? I don't want to be in this state till I die."

"You won't be. I promise with all of my heart Hermione, that I will make your life full of memories that will last you till all eternity."

Hermione finally looked at Draco and smiled, "Starting with the dance?"

"Definitely. We will dance the night away or at least till our feet are begging for us to sit down and when that happens we will sit at a table and make fun of other people dancing."

Hermione finally chuckled and smiled at Draco, "I don't know what I would do with out you. I really like you, Draco but I don't want to make things go further."

"Why not?"

"Draco you know why. It would just be… wrong."

"Hermione, I like you a lot too and I don't want to let things stay where they are. If being with you until you… until you… until…"

"I die?"

"Yes, until you die is the only way my life will be a good one and yours as well, then I want this to happen. Maybe it was meant to happen."

"If it were meant to happen I wouldn't be dying Draco."

"Don't say that. It was meant to happen. You and I were meant to be brought together and perhaps this is it… you are like an angel sent to me to show me there is more to life then being someone's puppet. You cut my strings Hermione and set me free."

Hermione looked at Draco, fresh tears were in her eyes and she was biting her lower lip, "This will make things harder. How can I live with that?"

"By living in the present and not thinking of the future."

Hermione leant forward and hugged Draco tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight before pulling back and looking her in the eye, "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione nodded smiling a little before Draco leant down and placed a sweet, single kiss on her pink lips.

**!D!**

The week passed and now everyone was at his or hers dorm getting ready for the dance. Pansy was for once true to her word and didn't say anything to anyone about Hermione's condition.

Draco looked in the mirror in his room. Thankfully it was only a dance and not a ball, so he didn't need to go all out and get dressed in a fancy tux. Instead he was wearing dressy pale blue jeans, that weren't tight ankle freezers, but were baggy enough to look stylish. His shirt was a dark forest green button up shirt with a collar. He sat down on his bed and pulled on his clean skeg shoes then ran a brush through his hair.

A knock came at his door and with a deep breath, Draco opened it to see Blaise smiling at him dressed in khaki cargoes and a black shirt with white writing across the front.

"Ready man?" asked Blaise.

"Guess so. So who are you going with?" asked Draco shutting he door behind him and descending the staircase to the Common Room.

"Pansy. And I wrote to your father telling him everything I said was my misjudgment."

"So now you just have to wait and see what his says."

Blaise nodded and smiled at Pansy, who walked over to him dressed in a black skirt and a silver singlet top.

"Let's go," smiled Pansy leading them out.

**!D!**

Draco waved goodbye to his friends as they entered the hall and Draco waited to the foot of the Entrance Hall staircase. Around him couples entered chatting to each other, laughing or whispering sweet nothings to each other. Draco nodded politely to Potter, female Weasley, male Weasley and his date Lavender Brown as they walked past. He turned up at the top of the stairs to see Hermione descending them.

Draco's breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She was dressed in a pale pink dress that came to just below her knees. It had spaghetti thin straps and it had a loose, ripple like affect at the chest that dipped only a little, but wasn't revealing. Her hair was down and curled a little to give a ringlet type affect and her make up was very little. Her shoes had a small heel and they were pink slip-ons.

Draco held out his hand for her and smiled at her. She looked back smiling shyly.

"Hermione, you look amazing… wow," breathed Draco.

Hermione smiled, "Thankyou. You spiff up pretty good yourself."

"Thankyou. Shall we dance?"

Hermione nodded and both walked into the hall as a slow song started…

_The loneliness of nights alone_

_The search for strength to carry on_

_My every hope had seemed to die_

_My eyes had no more tears to cry_

_Then like the sun shine from up above_

_You surrounded me with your endless love_

_And all things I couldn't see are now so clear to me_

Draco placed his hands on Hermione's hips and she slipped her arms around his waist and both began moving in a small circle smiling at people they knew.

_You are my everything_

_Nothing your love won't bring_

_My life is yours alone_

_The only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit pulls me through_

_When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray_

_On bended knee_

_That you will always be_

_My everything_

Hermione sighed and rested her head on Draco's chest and Draco moved his hands to rest on the small of her back. Both were unaware of the sadness in McGonagall's, Dumbledore and Snape's eyes.

_Now all my hopes and all my dreams_

_Are suddenly reality_

_You've opened up my heart to feel_

_A kind of love that's truly real_

_A guiding light that'll never fade_

_There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade_

_For the love you give and wont let go_

_I hope you'll always know_

"Albus… why now?" asked McGonagall softly, "Why did they discover this now?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Fate works in different ways – happy, sad… or hurtful ways. In this case all three."

_You are my everything_

_Nothing your love won't bring_

_My life is yours alone_

_The only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit pulls me through_

_When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray_

_On bended knee_

_That you will always be_

_My everything_

"No in this case fate is being cruel," snapped Snape, "That boy has changed an incredible amount because of that girl. Her death will only bring him back down!"

"Severus, please be calm," spoke Dumbledore softly, "We can't change what Miss Granger's fate is."

_You're the breath of life in me_

_The only one that sets me free_

_And you have made my soul complete_

_For all time (for all time)_

"Then we must stop it," suggested McGonagall looking at Dumbledore only to receive Dumbledore shaking his head no, "Why not?"

_You are my everything (you are my everything)_

_Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)_

_My life is yours alone (alone)_

_The only love I've ever known (oh no, no)_

_Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)_

_When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)_

_Every night I pray (oh, I pray)_

_On bended knee (on my knee)_

_That you will always be_

_Be my everything_

"Could you live with yourself if you stopped something happening that is so pure and innocent? Even if it will only last such a short time?" asked Dumbledore before leaving the two Professors to talk with Hagrid.

McGonagall and Snape watched the two Head students dance slowly and both looked at each other.

"He's right," both said in unison.

_You are my everything (you are my everything)_

_Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)_

_My life is yours alone (alone)_

_The only love I've ever known (oh no, no)_

_Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)_

_When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)_

_Every night I pray_

_Down on bended knee_

_That you will always be_

_My everything_

_Oh my everything…everything _

Draco pulled from Hermione and smiled before leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Let's get a drink shall we?" asked Draco smiling.

"We shall as long as you don't spend the whole night talking like some snob at a muggle country club or something like that," replied Hermione taking Draco's hand and following him through the dancing bodies as they moved to the beat of Lindsay Lohen's Rumours.

Once on the side of the dance floor Draco walked over to the punch bowl and pulled his wand out and muttered a spell to check whether or not someone had spiked it.

"Is it spiked?" asked Hermione looking at him.

"No yet," replied Draco handing her a glass of the fruit punch.

Hermione took a sip, "Dumbledore was smart to show us that spell."

"He was. I dare say it was a good idea to hire a DJ instead of a band. Different type of music instead the same all night long."

Hermione nodded and smiled, "Harry and Ginny seem to be making the most of it."

Draco followed her gaze to see Potter and female Weasley in a slow lip lock, "Yes… good for them but that isn't something I want to see."

Hermione chuckled and pecked Draco on the cheek, "Come on. We came to dance and that's what I want to do."

Draco placed his cup on the table and took Hermione's hand and led her too the dance floor as Jessica Simpson's Forbidden Fruit came on.

**A/N: So there were sad bits and happy bits during that chapter. I don't own the song Hermione and Draco dance to that is 98 Degrees My Everything. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed that chapter!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Love

**A/N: Hey everyone… things may begin to move more… quickly now because I never planned for this to be a really long story… anyway thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Own the plot and nothing else to do with Harry Potter.**

_Chapter Eleven: Love_

It was the morning before the first Quidditch Match. Two weeks had passed, making it now November. Things between Draco and Hermione couldn't be any better. Yes, there were days where Hermione was too tired to really do anything, but most days she was like every body else, worrying about schoolwork, chatting to her friends, spending time with Draco.

Draco closed the door behind him and walked into the change room. The team was already there and sounds from people sitting in the stands were heard. At breakfast Hermione had told him, she would naturally be cheering on Gryffindor, but still wished him luck.

Draco quickly changed into his uniform and walked over to the team members, all were chatting and checking there Nimbus 2001's were in proper order.

"All right guys," snapped Draco, "This is the first match and I want you too play your best – no messing around out there! Gryffindor is quick and can be as sly as a Slytherin when it comes to Quidditch! Remember the tactics from practice and use them when you have the chance! Got it?"

They all nodded at him and Draco nodded back.

"Let's go," he ordered as he turned to match for the entrance area.

The team lined up in number order behind the closed doors. They could hear Dennis Creevy commentating animatedly, recapping over the previous year and announcing new players for this Season – a season Hermione wouldn't see the end of, by a month.

"And now, please welcome the first team entering the arena – GRYFFINDOR! Lead by this years captain Harry Potter! It is well known that Potter has played for Gryffindor nearly seven years, having been banned from Quidditch during his fifth year," commented Creevy, "Now please welcome SLYTHERIN! This year's captain was also captain last year – Draco Malfoy! Malfoy has been part of the Slytherin team since his six year and his team is yet to defeat Gryffindor in a match. Maybe today may be different, as Gryffindor has two knew Chasers – Ginny Weasley, who was a reserve last year and Pavarti Patil. Will they meet up to the standards shown by Keith Birmingham and Constance Undermine last year? Only time will tell."

"Does he ever shut up?" muttered Draco flying over the stands.

He caught site of Hermione and smiled at her when she looked up at him grinning. Hooch blew her whistle and Draco turned his broomstick towards the middle of the pitch and flew towards the ground, to land smoothly.

"Captains, shake hands," spoke Hooch.

Draco stepped forward and held his hand out to Potter, who took it. Both shook firmly starring at each other with determination in their eyes. Draco knew Potter had a good team. Female Weasley had shown her Quidditch skills in her fourth year and he'd heard she was skillful with the quaffle and a good flyer – much like her brother Charlie. Pavarti was speedy on a broom and his bullets were flying at her, she would be able to dodge them with ease.

"Mount your brooms… on my whistle… 3, 2, 1!"

Draco kicked off, level with Potter and Dennis began his commentating.

"The quaffle is thrown in the air… Gryffindor in possession… Patil making her way quickly to the gold posts… Dodges a bludger shot at her by Goyle… Potter and Malfoy searching for the snitch… Patil passes to Finnigan… Finnigan to Patil… Patil shoots…. Zabini blocks the shot! Slytherin is now in possession!"

"Focus," murmured Draco glancing at his chasers as he flew over the Ravenclaw stands.

"Hyde nearly drops the quaffle after being hit by a bludger from Thomas… Hyde to Lowell… Lowell easily swerves from an attack by Weasley… Lowell aims… Weasley blocks the goal! Gryffindor is in possession again… Patil to Weasley… Weasley to Patil… Patil to Finnigan oh! And that was close! Crabbe nearly knocking Weasley from her broomstick… Hooch calls a foul – a free shot for Gryffindor and Potter says Patil is to take it. Patil takes aim…. And she scores! That is 10 points for Gryffindor!"

Draco angrily thumped the handle of his broomstick and flew down to Crabbe.

"Crabbe! You don't try and knock them off with your bat you dunderhead! How many times do I have to tell you?" barked Draco angrily, "Play properly or you are off the team!"

"Malfoy obviously not impressed with Crabbe's actions… Slytherin in possession again…Hyde to Lowell… the pass is intercepted my a quick Weasley… Weasley to Finnigan… Finnigan dodges an attack from Bligh… Finnigan to Patil and Patil loops around a bludger attack… passes to Weasley, no, Weasley drops the quaffle and Bligh catches it… passes to Hyde… Hyde is taking aim… Hyde shoots and Hyde scores! Ten all!

Gryffindor with the quaffle now… Weasley is frustrated and she passes to Patil screaming at Hyde for getting in her way… Patil catches…passes to Finnigan… Finnigan flying across the field… Weasley catches a quick pass…Weasley shoots… GRYFFINDOR 20 – 10… wait Potter has caught sight of the snitch… Malfoy hot on his heels… Slytherin in possession… Hyde to Bligh… Malfoy gaining on Potter… Bligh takes aim… Weasley block the goal… Potter and Malfoy are neck to neck… Weasley shoots… Zabini blocks it… Both seekers reaching for the snitch… Bligh to Lowell oh! A hard knock from the bludger! Bligh is bleeding from the nose… gaining on the snitch… Weasley catches the dropped quaffle… AND POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH! Oh sorry, reflex… no MALFOY CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS 160 – 20!"

Draco flew to the ground smiling as he held the snitch up above him in his hand. The Slytherin's were cheering like crazy, screaming, "WE BEAT POTTER! WE BEAT POTTER!"

As Draco landed his team gathered around him cheering. But Draco didn't care, as he pushed past them to reach Hermione who was standing away from it all smiling at him. He noticed Potter walk over to her and hug her before walking off to the change rooms.

"Congratulations," smiled Hermione hugging him tightly.

"Thankyou. Ever seen a snitch up close?" asked Draco.

Hermione shook her head no and Draco placed the one he caught in her hand. Hermione gripped it and looked at it smiling.

"No wonder they are so fast. They as small as a walnut. I can't believe that you fly around after one of these things."

Draco chuckled, "Well… small things amuse our minds in this world."

Hermione shook her head smiling, "Well you'd better go shower. I'll see you later okay?"

Draco nodded and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before running over to Blaise who was waiting for him.

"Congratulations Captain," grinned Blaise punching him on the shoulder, "Excellent catch, right under Potter's nose."

"Yeah. He was too distracted with what was going on around him, I think," replied Draco shutting the change room door behind him.

"That's not natural. What do you think it was?"

Draco looked around him and checked that the others were gone, which they were, "Voldemort's on the rise. Do you know anything about it?"

Blaise shook his head, "No. But I got a letter from your father."

"What did it say?"

"That he well… understands my misjudgment seeing as you are a hard person to understand most of the time and when you are confused your actions are erratic."

Draco just nodded as he pulled his uniform off and stepped under the steaming hot water. His thoughts drifted to the coming Christmas. What was he going to do? He didn't want to go to his home, he couldn't handle a week with his mother continuously going on about which pureblood is dating whom, who is cheating on who… argh, the thought of it was sickening. He then wondered what Hermione was doing. Would she be going home? Or would she be staying at school? It well, would be her last Christmas ever… the thought saddened Draco considerably as he turned the taps off and wrapped his black towel around his waist and walked over to his pile of folded clothes. He would have to ask her…

_**!D!**_

Draco entered the Great Hall that evening. After having a decent sized meal of lamb chops and vegetables with a glass of pumpkin juice Draco stood and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Yes, people still questioned the whole Draco and Hermione relationship, but just like how they got used to having Harry Potter attend Hogwarts, they were getting used to it. Hermione smiled up at Draco and said bye to her friends before standing and leaving with Draco.

"So I guess there will be a party in the Slytherin Common Room tonight?" asked Hermione as they started walking through the corridors.

"You know, the whole thing about Slytherin's being party animals is a complete myth. If Snape hears or smells the scent of Butterbeer he comes charging in like some crazy lunatic who escaped St Mungo's. He won't let us party."

"So, how do you celebrate?"

"We don't. Its just congratulation's to each other and that's it. Why do Gryffindor party?"

Hermione nodded, "McGonagall let's us until about midnight then she comes in a breaks it up… about three times."

"And to think, we all think she's an uptight Grandma."

Hermione laughed a little before they fell into a comfortable silence. Draco pulled Hermione closer to him and slipped his arm around her shoulders to keep her warm. As winter was drawing closer, the corridors were becoming considerably colder.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Well… most likely, I'll be staying here. What about you?"

"I'm going home. It will most likely be the last time I see my parents in good… well good health with my condition. And… I was wondering, Draco… do you want to come to my place for Christmas? My parents want to meet you; they actually asked me to ask you. What do you think?"

Hermione was looked up at him, from where her head rested on his shoulder. Draco looked down at her smiling and leant down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'd love too."

_**!D!**_

The next couple of weeks passed. Ravenclaw defeated Hufflepuff, and the two weeks after that Gryffindor defeated Hufflepuff. If Slytherin beat them when they played them in a few weeks, Hufflepuff were knocked out of the competition.

But now it was time to leave for Christmas holidays. As the holidays drew closer, Hermione got more excited at the prospect of seeing her parents, and Draco meeting them. Draco on the other hand was nervous as hell. His mother, well, she wasn't the least bit impressed about him spending the holidays with his 'mudblood' girlfriend. Her words were, "Draco I don't understand you anymore! You are dating a dirty mudblood, a dying one at that! Have you gone mental? Your father will be utterly disgraced, IF I told him. But I won't for the sake of your life."

But Draco really didn't care what her howler had said. He wanted Hermione to be happy and that is all that mattered.

The morning of departure arrived finally on the 22nd of December. As Draco carried his trunk to the area where all trunks were to be placed, his thoughts drifted to something he'd sworn to himself he would never think about. It was December and Hermione had till March to live… that was under four months… nearly three. The thought scared Draco considerably as he walked towards Hermione when he saw her… he'd grown so used to having her in his life now, he didn't know how he would cope without her. She was his Angel; she was his reason to live. He knew he would never love another liked he loved her… hang on love?

"Good morning," greeted Hermione grinning up at him as she hugged him, "Nervous or excited?"

"Morning and nervous more then anything," replied Draco wrapping his arms around her and smiling down at her.

"Well don't be. My parents will love you, I'm sure of it. So you are sure your mother doesn't mind you not going home for Christmas?"

"My mother will be too drunk to even process the thought. Come on, Filch is marking names off."

Draco entwined his fingers with Hermione's and both walked to the door chatting about random things that came to mind.

_**!D!**_

They'd been on the train for over an hour now and Hermione was lying on his seat asleep. Draco stood and found a blanket on one of the shelves and placed it over her to keep her warm. Both his and Hermione's friends were remaining at Hogwarts for the Christmas saying they had things to do but Draco guessed they thought they'd like the train ride alone or something.

Hermione stirred in her sleep and turned her head into the light. Draco peered at her and frowned. Her cheekbones were slightly more noticeable then a few months ago and her skin, slightly more paler. That is when Draco realized that the cancer was starting to begin its final stages of her sickness… and time would tell how much longer she really did have.

_**!D!**_

"There they are!" grinned Hermione pointing to two people standing in the crowd of the muggle Kingscross Station.

Draco steered the trolley luggage towards the two people, while Hermione ran ahead, running into a hug from the male, obviously her father. He could see the tears of happiness in there eyes and smiled. They really did care about their daughter and like Draco; they were going to be lost when she finally left. He watched still as she broke from her father and was engulfed in a hug from her mother.

"My darling Miney," he heard her say as he reached them, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Mum," replied Hermione pulling from the hug and stepping beside Draco, "Mum, Dad this is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Draco, these are my parents, Celina and Tim."

Draco stepped around the trolley, smiling as he shook there hands in turn, "It's nice to meet you both Mr and Mrs Granger. Hermione has told me lots about you."

"It's nice to meet you too Draco," smiled Celina, "Hermione has told us plenty about you as well and we knew we had to meet you."

Draco smiled, noticing Hermione had inherited her mother's smile and eyes, while she had her father's coloured hair and nose.

"Well, let's get home shall we? Your mother is cooking your favorite meal tonight – beef stir fry," said Tim.

The four started walking with Hermione chatting away about school. As they walked Draco couldn't help but notice the sadness in their eyes whenever they looked at their daughter smiling.

_**!D!**_

"Oh mum, that was wonderful," smiled Hermione pushing he half eaten plate of food away, "I think I might go and have a shower. Is that okay?"

"That's fine," replied Celina as Hermione stood and left with a bounce in her step.

Draco felt awkward. What should he say? He'd never had to meet his other girlfriend's parents before, but Hermione meant the world to him and he was glad he came to her house with her for the Christmas break.

"So Draco. Tell us about yourself," spoke up Tim, "Hermione tells us you are the Head boy and Quidditch Captain. What house are you in?"

"Slytherin, sir," replied Draco politely.

"Call me Tim. Sir makes me feel old."

Draco nodded smiling a little, "Hermione is a wonderful young woman."

"She is," nodded Celina, "Can I ask you something, Draco?"

"Anything."

"Now, I know this may come across nasty or rude, but believe me when I say I am just confused. Why are you dating Hermione when you know she is going to die… soon?"

"I had feelings for Hermione before I found out about the cancer… and they didn't stop or change afterwards… I couldn't of lived with myself if I didn't do anything about those feelings… and nothing anyone says will make me break up with her. She means the world to me and I am going to stay by her side till the end."

"But you going to be in so much pain…"

"I know that, but can you imagine how I would feel if I didn't act upon my feelings? Worse. I will live a happy life, knowing I acted upon my feelings and was with her for as long as I could be."

Celina and Tom nodded.

"You are a wonderful person Draco and I'm glad my daughter found love before her time came to an end," nodded Tom.

"You aren't killing him are you?" came Hermione's voice as she entered the dining room with a smile on her face.

"No they weren't," smiled Draco.

"Hermione, how about you show Draco to his room and where the bathroom and toilet are?" asked Celina standing up and helping her husband.

"Sure. Follow me Draco," smiled Hermione holding her hand out for Draco.

Draco walked over to her and took it, following her up the staircase, down a hall to a wooden door. She opened it to reveal a medium sized room with a double bed, white walls, maroon curtains closed over a rectangle window, a dresser connected to a cupboard.

"This is where you will sleep. My mum wanted more kids but then she found out she couldn't have anymore after me, so they devoted there whole life to me… and now I'm… well you know," spoke Hermione softly before smiling, "My room is across the hall and next to my room is the toilet. The bathroom is next door to your room, to the left. So what do you think of my parents?"

They both sat on the bed; Hermione was sitting Indian style looking at Draco, while he had his legs hanging over the side touching the floor.

"Really nice. They love you to bits," replied Draco, "Just like I do."

Hermione's eyes went wide, "What?"

"I love you Hermione… crazy as it seems I think I have all along."

"Draco… I… really?"

Draco smiled and took hold of one of her hands, "Yes."

"I love you too… this is the best Christmas holidays ever. You've made it complete."

Draco smiled and hugged Hermione thinking exactly the same thing.

**A/N: There you go. A few more chapters to go I dare say before we come to the end.**

**Please review because I love reading your honest comments.**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Christmas

**A/N: Hey everyone! How you all doing? That's good. Well I have completed my trilogy… and boy it was hard to say goodbye to it as it is was in my life for a long time. Anyway, onto this story… the ending will be hard the write, but I don't know how far away that is…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.**

_Chapter Twelve: Christmas_

"Draco… Draco…_Draco_," came a distant angelic voice, "Come on sleepy head… we have much to do today."

Draco rolled onto his back and opened his eyes a crack to be welcomed by a smiling face. Draco half smiled and sat up.

"What time is it?" mumbled Draco rubbing a hand over his eyes to get rid of the sleep.

"Eight in the morning," replied Hermione, "My parents have gone to work for a few hours. Mum said we could go to the cinemas or spend time here at home watching television."

"Television… is that, that big grey rectangle thing your parents were watching last night when we went down to say goodnight?"

Hermione nodded smiling at him, how he loved that smile and how he was going to miss that smile, "I made us breakfast too… do you want to come and eat it now?"

"Sure," smiled Draco standing up and following Hermione out of the bedroom and down the staircase to the kitchen.

Sitting on the table were two plates with bacon, eggs and toast with glasses of orange juice – not pumpkin juice noticed Draco.

"It's not much," said Hermione as they sat down and started eating, "Probably not like what you eat at your home."

"It's perfect. Don't you like pumpkin juice?"

"I drink it, but I'm not fond of it. My parents hate it when I returned from Hogwarts they had a jug full of it for me and they wondered why I never drank it till I told them I don't like it that much."

Draco smiled, "Well its all my mother allows me to drink at home, but I sneak the occasional orange juice when she's not around."

Hermione chuckled, "Very Slytherin of you."

"Well it is my nature. That is why I was put there."

"Do you like being in Slytherin?"

"It's okay. But when I think about it, I would never trade anyone to change houses… not that you can do such a thing, but do you get what I mean?"

"Yes. That's how I feel about Gryffindor. Sure it gets noisy and the first years are pains at times, but Gryffindor… suits me. Anyway, so what do you want to do today?"

**!D!**

Hermione pulled on her winter jacket and wrapped her scarf around her neck. Draco held her gloved hand as they stepped out into the snow-covered yard. Both had decided they would go to Digion Alley for the day to do some shopping and well, be around familiar surroundings for Draco seeing as he didn't have a clue about anything in the muggle world. Hermione spent the night before trying to explain to Draco what a CD player does, how the telephone operates (after Hermione had spoken to her Grandmother), what a microwave does and why it makes a noise when it finishes. Draco stuck his wand out and waited for a few seconds till the familiar bang filled the air.

"Are you sure you want to catch the bus?" asked Draco, "Why don't we walk?"

"It's to cold to walk… with the bus, sit up the back with your chair against the wall," replied Hermione, "Oh and grip onto the bar tightly."

Stand Shunpike stepped off the bus, "Where too?"

"Digion Alley," answered Draco handing over two galleons.

"Right then. We can get you there in abou' three stops."

"Thankyou."

Draco stepped onto the bus and found Hermione up the back, against the wall, positioned so she could hold onto the bar. Draco slid a chair over to beside hers.

"Have you ever been on this bus?" asked Hermione curiously.

"No… why?" asked Draco, "I've just heard of it and how to call it."

"Well, I have and you were will want something to grip onto."

"Wh-"

Before Draco could finish that sentence the Knight Bus began moving with a loud crack and Draco was thrown back with such force his head cracked hard on the wall behind him. Once the bus was moving more… smoothly Draco dared move his arm and rub the back of his head.

"Told you," smiled Hermione, "You okay?"

"Just fine."

"Hold tight," said Hermione as the bus slammed into a stop.

Draco grabbed his chair, only to have it tip forward on him, crashing him to the floor with a loud, "Oomph!"

"Draco! Are you hurt?" cried a worried Hermione kneeling down beside him.

Draco sat up and looked at Hermione, "Let's never catch this bus again."

**!D!**

Finally after one more falling off the seat, Draco and Hermione entered the Leaky Cauldron, walking straight through to the familiar Digion Alley. Draco watched as Hermione breathed in a happy breath and squeezed his hand happily. Draco knew Hermione loved Digion Alley, just from the look of excitement on her pale face.

"Where too first?" asked Draco.

"Flourish and Blotts, "replied Hermione without a thought.

"Thought so."

Hermione pulled over to the bookstore smiling happily, even though she was slightly shivering in the cool breeze. Draco entered the warm shop behind her and felt the warmth seep through his skin.

"So what book do you want?" asked Draco looking around at the stacks of books on shelves, piles stacked to the ceiling looking as if one guts of wind would knock them over.

"A diary."

"A diary?"

"Well a journal, even though it's the same thing."

"I know that, I just want to know why you want one."

Hermione looked at Draco with a look that said 'don't pretend you don't know why'. Draco looked away from her, yes sometimes it did leave his mind she was dying, but then Hermione would say or do something that would bring it all crashing back to him.

"Draco, fancy seeing you here."

Draco and Hermione spun around to see a tall, thin blonde haired women dressed in top of the range robes.

"Mother. How have you been?" replied Draco politely, though he could feel Hermione tense up beside him with nervousness.

"Very well. I take it this is the girl you're dating? The one that is dying?"

"Err Draco, I'll just be looking at some journals," spoke up Hermione before looking at Draco's mother, "Nice to finally meet you Mrs Malfoy. Your robes are lovely."

Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek before she hurried off. He turned back to his mother, glaring at her in disgust. How could this women act the way she does? He couldn't believe it! Never before had she come across to him, the way she was! And all he could see before him was a bitch of a pureblood!

"How could you say such a thing?" snapped Draco, "Hermione has done nothing to you to make you act like that! In fact after you made her feel worthless, she was polite to you and even complimented you. Had I been in her shoes I would've hexed you to Mexico, back again then hexed you to be sucked into Jupiter!"

"Draco, don't you speak to me like that!"

"Why should I treat you any different when you can't even be civil to the women I love. She may be dying but at least people will remember her for her good soul, whereas you will be only remembered for being the biggest pure-blooded BITCH on this planet… go and rot with father, you two really do deserve each other."

With out another glance at his mother, Draco turned and went to find Hermione, leaving a very stunned Narcissa behind, with people looking at her smugly – many of them had wanted to do something like that to her or her husband, but none dreamt it would be their own son.

**!D!**

Draco found Hermione clutching a book with a red cover in her hands. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder startling her. She looked up at him with dried tearstains evident on her pale smooth cheeks. Instantly Draco pulled her into a hug, while she cried into his chest.

"Shh… it'll be okay," whispered Draco, "Forget about her Hermione. She will be the one who will miss out on meeting someone so beautiful inside and out."

Hermione pulled from Draco, "I should go pay for this. Then maybe we could go home? I don't feel like being here anymore… sorry."

"Its not your fault. I'll pay for it."

"No. I want to."

Draco nodded, "I'll wait outside for you then. I might go get us a warm hot chocolate from the café."

Hermione smiled a little and Draco turned and left, still fuming at the rudeness of his mother. His mother really did hurt Hermione. No doubt now Hermione really was questioning their relationship, but no matter what excuse Hermione would try to put up, as a reason for them not to be together, Draco wouldn't leave her. He would be with her till the end and Hermione would remain with him forever.

He crossed the busy alley deep in thought and entered a warm, bright café with round tables with people sitting at them chatting away, reading or looking grumpy (that was the description of one lady). Draco walked over to the counter and a young woman walked over to him smiling.

"What can a get for you darling?" she asked smiling flirtatiously.

"Two hot chocolates to go," replied Draco not even remotely interested in her trying to crack onto him.

"Sure thing sweetums."

Draco stepped back and waited in silence, looking around the café at the moving paintings on the wall of Digion Alley, the opening of the café, people dancing at a performance by the Weird Sisters and much more. Draco jumped at someone leaning against him and looked down a bit to see a half smiling Hermione.

"Got your book?" he asked slipping his arm around her.

"Yes. Sorry about earlier… I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, Mione. Anyway I've ordered us a hot chocolate each and we can have them on the way home."

"On the Knight Bus? That isn't a wise thing."

"Well I was kind of thinking about going home the muggle way… in one of those things."

"A Taxi?"

"Yes, one of those."

Hermione smiled, "I can handle one of those… let me see how much muggle money mum gave me."

While Hermione went though her wallet Draco paid for the two drinks, though he did notice the waitress look at Hermione with envy.

"We should have enough. Thankyou," smiled Hermione taking her drink once they were outside the café, "You look nothing like your Mum. Except for the hair."

Draco shrugged, "It doesn't bother me. You look more like your mother."

Hermione smiled as they entered the Leaky Cauldron and walked through it to exit into the mysterious muggle world. Well it was a mystery to Draco as he looked around at the assortment of shops in the street.

They walked down heading for the main road, Hermione holding onto Draco so he wouldn't wander off. Draco looked at the signs on the stores… Fish and Chips… Second Hand Furniture…Rockmans… The Gap… Woolworth's… Big W… to many to understand. They came to a stop on a very busy street and Hermione waved her arm at a Taxi, flagging it down. Draco watched in amazement as it pulled over and

Hermione opened the door pulling her and Draco in. In a complete daze Draco heard Hermione give the middle-aged man her address and soon they were driving up the street, turned left after weird coloured lights on a pole.

"Are you enjoying your stay at my place?" asked Hermione looking at Draco in amusement as he stared open mouth at a big house (Buckingham Palace) as they drove past.

Draco turned to Hermione, "That place is bigger than the Manor. By miles."

"It would be Draco, that's Buckingham Palace. The Queen lives there. Now answer my question. Are you enjoying staying at my place?"

"I am. Your parents are really warm and welcoming. When do we return back to Hogwarts?"

"The 27th. They like you. I can tell, because if they didn't they would act… different."

"Different?"

"They wouldn't be nice to you as much. Just civil and polite."

Draco smiled and returned to starring open mouthed at the buildings and the signs. One amused him. The big golden M. When he questioned Hermione about it she told him it was MacDonald's, some sort of takeaway restaurant.

Finally they turned up Hermione's street and came to a stop outside number 15. Hermione handed over a few slips of muggle money, said thankyou and lead Draco inside.

**!D!**

The next day passed in a blur and then it was Christmas Day. Draco was woken by soft lips on his and opened his eyes to see Hermione sitting up, smiling. Draco sat up and smiled at her, still half asleep.

"Merry Christmas, Draco," smiled Hermione handing him a rectangle wrapped thing.

Draco took it and pulled the wrapping off and opened the black leather cover. Inside was a silver chain with a silver pendent in the shape of a dragon clutching in one of its claws a small white crystal.

He pulled it out and turned it over to read the inscription on the back.

_Always will be with you. Love Hermione._

Draco looked at Hermione and hugged her. He didn't know what to say to her.

"Your name means dragon… and well… yeah," said Hermione pulling away from Draco.

Draco smiled, "I don't know what to say."

"I don't need you to say anything. I can tell you like it."

Draco reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a small carefully wrapped package and handed it to Hermione. He watched as she undid the delicate green ribbon and unwrapped the red paper to reveal a white square box. Hermione lifted the bid to gasp at a sliver ring with a small square cut red ruby.

"Oh Draco," whispered Hermione in awe, "This is just… oh wow."

Draco smiled and lifted the ring from the box and slipped it on Hermione's wedding finger, "This is my commitment ring to you Hermione. I will stay by your side in this world and the next."

Hermione flung her arms around Draco hugging him.

"Merry Christmas Hermione."

**A/N: Alrighty! Well there is another chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Death

**A/N: Hey everyone. Well I am in a bopping music movie at the moment, listening to John Cena's Bad, Bad Man. He is just a true hottie. Anyway thankyou all for your reviews and if it has taken me a while to update that is because I have so much happening in my life, such as block exams, assessments tasks and other things, but believe me I update when I can.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot but not the characters.**

_Chapter Thirteen: Death_

"It's so good to see you again, Mione!" greeted Ginny as Draco stood back watching his girlfriend be hugged by her friends.

Draco spotted Blaise and waved at him to join them. They had only just arrived back at Hogwarts and already Christmas decorations were being pulled down, well it was the 27th so it did make sense considering New Years was just a mere few days away. Blaise walked over to Draco and gave him a guy friend hug.

"How was it?" asked Blaise nodding respectively to Hermione who smiled slightly before turning back to chatting with Potter.

"It was great. Her parents are really warm and welcoming. How was Christmas at Hogwarts?" asked Draco as they headed to the Slytherin common room.

"Pretty good. That Dumbledore's odd though… well I guess he always was… but you know that Trelawny woman? I think she teaches Divination or something."

"Oh her, yeah my mother went to school with her and apparently she was the Loopy Luna of her day. What about her?"

"Well she kept on sobbing whenever she looked at Potter. When she saw him, she was like, 'oh your tragedy is drawing closer by the day', and well you can imagine how Potter and the others were… you know with…" Blaise trailed off.

"Yeah I know," muttered Draco, "I'm going to change, I'll see you at dinner."

_**!D!**_

"The Year has come to an end… well not the school year. But so ends 2005 and we welcome 2006 with much anticipation. Though the year holds another journey of greatness or great loss, it is a journey we all will be making in one way or another," said Dumbledore looking down at the students who were either starring at him or at their golden feast plates with great anticipation, "But we all must realize when times are hard that there is always a light at the end of the tunnel waiting for us to realize that life is forever moving and waiting for us to notice it… but enough of my babble… enjoy the feast as the clock draws closer to the closing of one year and an opening to another!"

Draco didn't in dive into his plate as food appeared on it, sure he was hungry but the thought of what the year was holding out for him and many other people didn't making him want to welcome the New Year. In fact if he had the power he would stop time from moving and he would in fact turn back time so the doctors could catch Hermione's condition earlier and save her, but he would make it happen so he could remember his love for her… in fact that sounded like a BRILLIANT idea!

Draco stood and ran from the Great Hall, ignoring Blaise's yells of where was he going too and Pansy's questioning looks.

Why hadn't he thought of it earlier? There it was, standing before him the whole time! Actually why hadn't Hermione thought of it? Draco ran up the corridor, up staircases, through more corridors and into the empty library, everyone was at the Great Hall enjoying the delicious food the elves had spent hours preparing.

Draco looked at signs on the end of rows searching for the certain section… Time… Time…

"Time," murmured Draco finding the row and walking up it reading the book labels.

_A Time Of History, The Danger's Of Time Travel, The Future, Turning Back Time._

Draco grabbed the book _Turning Back Time_ he sat down at a table and opened the contents page and found the section he was searching for and began reading.

_Time Travel has always been a mystery to both muggle's and magic folk. While we know it is possible, muggle's ponder about whether it is even possible. But what many magic folk don't realize is time travel isn't as simple as saying the levitating charm. _("I'm not even sure that is even simple for Longbottom let alone Crabbe and Goyle," muttered Draco) _Time Travel of great amount requires a lot of power and many believe only people of great Dark Magic are capable of it. Yes, people can apply for a time turner from the Ministry of Magic under special circumstances but only if they are turning time back a maximum of one day. To turn time back just a mere six months requires dark power as great as He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named._

Draco slammed the book shut and sighed, slumping down in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. Just when he'd thought he'd found an answer it was stripped from him like he was in a dirty shirt. But… if he went to Voldemort and pledged his life to serving him would Voldemort give him his one request? Draco stood up and left the Library, not unnoticed by two brown eyes, which were soon reading the same paragraph he was seconds ago.

_**!D!**_

_Dear Father, _

_I am aware that Blaise Zabini has been acting as your spy recently and that he wrote to you about me getting close to Potter's friend. Well they were no rumours. In fact she is my girlfriend and I am in love with her. Deeply. But do not think things are simple as I am making them out to be. Father, Hermione has cancer and she is dying. Nothing the muggle or magic doctors can do will help her, it is too far advanced and she has only three months to live. I am writing to you for your help and I hope you can help me before it is too late. They say to turn back time a great length requires great Dark Magic and it is obvious who in this world holds that power. I am willing to pledge my life long service to him if he will turn back time so Hermione's condition is caught early enough for her live and that her and I remember our love._

_Father I have never asked anything of you before, until now. I beg of you to help me before it is too late because life without her being alive would be unbearable. _

_Please help me father,_

_Your son._

Draco read over the letter and sighed as he folded it and sealed it close with the Malfoy wax seal. He left his room and ran down the stairs and out of the common room into the cold corridors. Patrol was in a few minutes and he didn't have much time to send the letter.

Hurriedly he made his way to the owlery and opened the door to walk inside, only to be stopped by a voice.

"Don't do it Draco. It would be pointless any way."

Draco turned around to see Hermione looking at him solemnly.

"How did you know?" he asked confused.

"I followed you to the library. I was worried, I know your dreading midnight."

"And I guess you read the book?"

Hermione nodded at him, "I know what you are going to do and I'm telling you it would be pointless to pledge yourself to him."

"Why? Because Potter is going to kill him and minaciously you will be all better?"

"I wish it were that simple, but no," she held out her hand, "Come with me."

Draco took her warm hand and followed her up the nearby spiralling staircase into the Astronomy Tower. She let go of his hand and lit a single candle and walked out to the balcony, silently Draco followed and listened as she spoke softly.

"When I found out I was going to die I thought of every possible way for it not to happen. I even contemplated trading myself to You-Know-Who… I'd read that book before, _Turning Back Time_. But then Dumbledore told me something. He said everyone has their life laid out for them… and everyone dies at a chosen time, only they don't chose when it happens or how it happens. But no matter what you do, no matter how much you try to avoid it, you die one way or another. Had you had time turned back and I'd been saved from the cancer, sometime in March something would've happened to me and I would of died anyway."

"You mean, nothing anyone does will save you?"

"Precisely. It is my chosen time to go. My destiny."

Draco shook his head, "I don't believe you."

"I knew you would say that. So did Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?"

"He saw you leave as well and he told me… I am going to show you what would happen in March had I been saved from cancer."

Draco frowned at her as she handed him a vial of pale blue liquid uncorked. Draco took hold of it and breathed in a sweet smell, a mix of vanilla and pinewood.

_**!D!**_

_Draco laughed as they walked out of the Three Broomsticks, arms around each other. Her cheeks were pink from the cool wind, her eyes glowing with happiness. He leaned down and swiftly kissed her on the lips making her giggle._

"_Where too now?" he asked ignoring the burning on his arm, though she looked at him worriedly as he winced from the pain._

"_Are you okay?" she asked touching his arm softly, "He's calling you isn't he?"_

_Draco nodded, "I'm not going. This is our day."_

"_Draco, he'll kill you if you don't go. I'll be fine. Harry and Ron are around here somewhere. As soon as you done, find me and we'll do something then."_

_Draco sighed. He couldn't ignore that agonizing pain any longer. With a quick kiss he was gone in the blink of the eye._

_When he opened the, again he was in a dark room, alone. Well he was until he saw red eyes glowing in the dim light._

"_That is twice you have ignored my calling Draco," hissed Voldemort, "Wasn't the deal, you are to work for me if I saved your Mudbloods life from a disease?"_

"_Yes, my Lord."_

"_Have you gone by that contract at all times?"_

"_No, my Lord. I am sorry. I will not do it again."_

"_Sorry isn't going to change your betrayal Draco. Bring her in!"_

_Draco looked around wildly and was suddenly being held back by two Death Eaters as his own father and Peter Pettigrew dragged in a gagged and bound Hermione._

"_NO!" yelled Draco struggling with all his might, "LET HER GO!"_

"_You failed to go by the contract and now you shall pay, with watching the death of the one who means so much to you!"_

_Draco yelled and struggled as Voldemort tortured Hermione with curses, kicking her in the ribs, stomach and head until she was laying still on the ground bleeding, but breathing barely._

_Voldemort looked up at Draco evilly, his thin lips curling into an evil grin. Draco looked at his own father helplessly, but Lucius was looking away from his son and a barely alive Hermione._

"_Say goodbye Draco," smirked Voldemort._

"_NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Draco breaking free just as the green bolt of light hit Hermione, allowing her to scream once more before she fell to the ground, no life in her at all._

_Draco fell to the ground crawling to her body, tears falling down his cheeks, sobbing loudly as he pulled her still body into his arms clutching her too his body tightly, rocking back and forth, looking down at her bloody face and her lifeless brown eyes, wide with terror and her partly opened mouth with dry lips._

"_I'm sorry, Hermione… I'm sorry," he whispered over and over again._

_**!D!**_

"NO!" yelled Draco falling to the ground suddenly. Tears were drying on his face as Hermione knelt beside him placing a hand on her cheek. He reached his hand up and placed it on hers closing his eyes, "Is that what would happen? He would kill you because of me?"

"It's my fault he kills me. I'm the one who was sick," replied Hermione suddenly look weary.

"I don't want that… I don't want you to die at all," whispered Draco pulling her onto his lap as the castle clock tower bell began chiming.

_One_

"I know… I wish life would be different," whispered Hermione back to him fighting tears.

Both fell silent looking at the clear sky and listening to the bell ring.

_Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten… Eleven… Twelve…_ And so began the New Year.

"Happy New Year, Draco."

"Happy New Year, Hermione."

_**!D!**_

January passed… and February began. Hermione was much weaker and grew tired easily. Sometimes she would fall asleep in class but none of the teachers bugged her. Her weight had dropped from a healthy 48 kilos to a shocking 39 kilos, but her robes hid that easily and no one really noticed. Though many were saying it was only a short amount of time before Draco would run for the hills and leave Hermione broken hearted, he rarely left her side, telling everyone he loved her more then they would ever understand.

But it was a Monday afternoon and Hermione was seeing Pompfrey and Draco wasn't allowed with her (Ginny went with her for support) that Draco received a surprise. He was sitting on the stands doing some school work in peace when a letter dropped in front of him from a scruffy black owl.

_Draco,_

_I guess you are surprised to hear from me. But your Mother came and saw me the other day and informed me, finally of your long term relationship with a type of witch I normally wouldn't approve of. But under the circumstances, I do. No doubt you are wondering whether Azkaban has driven me mental and my answer is a prompt no. Let me tell you something nobody knows until now. Only you will know this and you may tell Hermione if you wish._

_Before I met your mother I was in love with the most wonderful woman I had ever met. She was everything I'd ever wanted. Caring, funny and smart. She was nothing like your mother who has the classic looks of high cheekbones, blue eyes blonde hair… no she had black hair, hazel eyes… and natural pink lips… I was in love… but my heart was ruined when she was killed in a freak accident at the Ministry… some fool had spilt something in the floor powder causing the flames to explode into a deadly gas… since then my heart was guarded. I know my loss isn't like yours but I do know what it is like to loose someone you love at such a young age and I want you to know I approve as Melissa was a muggleborn herself._

_Your father._

Draco folded the letter up and let out a deep breath and starring at the sky. He did feel happy his father approved, but never in his life had he thought his father would of dated a muggleborn witch. But maybe that was why his father always displayed such hatred towards Hermione whenever he saw her, because she was caring, funny and smart. Draco stood up and left the Quidditch pitch with his bag of books, heading back to the castle.

_**!D!**_

"How are you feeling?" asked Draco as they sat in the Library together reading a book in lounge area.

"Okay. You?" replied Hermione before yawning a little and lacing her fingers with Draco's.

"Fine. I got a letter from my father today."

Hermione sat up slowly, her arms shaking as she lifted herself, Draco knew it would only be time before she would be bedridden. Dumbledore had already began arrangements to have the back room in the hospital wing transformed to look like her bedroom at home and to also have her parents brought here.

"What did the letter say?"

"Here," said Draco pulling it out of his jeans pocket and handing it to her to read, "Its too hard for me to explain."

Hermione took it and laid back down, resting her head on Draco's stomach as she read. Softly, Draco ran his hand through her long brown hair as he read _Quidditch Through The Ages. _

A few minutes later Hermione lowered the letter, "Wow… I mean just to know… I can understand why he was so cold now."

"Same. Amazing though isn't it?" replied Draco lowering his book in deep thought, "That may explain the letter he sent to Blaise, all that crap about my weird emotions."

"Yeah."

"Want to go and get some dinner?" asked Draco only to receive no reply, "Hermione?"

Draco looked down at her to see her eyes closed. At first he thought she was asleep, but no movement was coming from her chest, no rising or falling. Then it struck. Carefully he slid out from under her and knelt beside him, his heart pounding a mile a minute.

"Hermione? Hermione!" he yelled shaking her gently.

He pulled out his wand and muttered the revival spell to no avail. Again he shook her, tears falling down her cheeks. Behind him a student screamed for Madam Pince As Draco continued shaking Hermione screaming her name over and over.

"NO! HERMIONE! IT ISN'T MARCH!" he yelled before he fell against her, his head beside her facing, one hand stroking her cheek, "Hermione angel… wake up… come on… this isn't funny… Hermione wake up… come on… open your eyes for me sweetie."

"Go get Madam Pompfrey and the Head master," whispered Madam Pince behind him, "Mr Malfoy-"

"GO AWAY!" yelled Draco turning to face her, tears falling down his cheeks, "She is going to wake up okay? This is just a spell she's going through."

He turned back to her still pale figure and lifted her up into his arms and brought her to the ground with him, cradling her in his arms. He rocked her with his body back and forth, kissing her forehead and lips, tears falling down his cheeks.

"We have some much to do yet. We have to watch Slytherin win the cup, spend Valentines Day together… its only two days away. So you can't go on me yet, can you Hermione?" whispered Draco as a breathless Pompfrey, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise and Pansy arrived, followed by Hagrid.

"No!" screamed Ginny falling into Harry's arms, "Oh Merlin no!"

Draco looked up at them, "She's having one of those spells okay?"

Pompfrey slowly knelt beside Draco and muttered the revival spell, again to no avail. She looked up at Dumbledore tearfully.

"S-she's gone," whispered Pompfrey, "For about ten minutes now."

Draco shook his head, ignoring the fact Hermione's body was now going cold, "No… no, you are LYING! IT IS FEBRUARY! NOT MARCH!"

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy."

Behind Draco, Harry was crying as he held onto his girlfriend while Ron looked lost with tears falling down his cheeks. Blaise didn't know what to do, while Pansy kept blinking. McGonagall was muttering about informing Mr and Mrs Granger and Hagrid was bawling into a red spotted handkerchief. While Snape was ushering students out of the library in a quavering voice.

"No," whispered Draco fresh tears falling down his cheeks as he looked at Hermione, "You can't be gone… I can't live without you. You are meant to be HERE! With me! Not with him… please Mione… please return to me… please."

Dumbledore placed a gentle hand on Draco's shoulder, "Mr Malfoy… I need to allow Madam Pompfrey to cover her body… I know you don't want to… but it must be done."

Draco nodded and leant down softly kissing her cold lips on last time before laying her on the lounge and standing up on wobbling legs. With one last look at her body, her beautiful face Draco turned and ran to the back on the library and into an empty room locking the door behind him before pounding on the wall in great anger as he screamed out in pain, salty tears falling down his cheeks.

**A/N: And there it is… the hardest chapter I have ever written. Here I am in tears… and I'm the writer… believe me… more to come so keep the tissues handy.**

**Love yas…**

**Love Coz…**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Saying Goodbye

**A/N: Hey everyone. I know you are all in disbelief that Hermione died a month earlier than planned, but everything happens for a reason. So yes, she really is dead. Not a dream or anything like that. She is dead. So I hope none of you are mad at me for her death. Anyway thankyou all for the reviews… onto the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot, nothing more.**

_Chapter Fourteen: Saying Goodbye_

"Draco?" came a soft voice from the otherside of the wooden door, "Draco… Dumbledore… he wants to see you, at the hospital wing."

Draco didn't say anything or move. He'd been sitting in the empty room for almost three hours. Just sitting there… not crying, not making any noise. He felt cold, alone, lost… incomplete. He opened his eyes and slowly stood up. Slowly he walked to the door and unlocked it than pulling it open to reveal Pansy. She didn't say or do anything, though when Draco looked at her face he could see she'd been crying.

Without a word to her Draco walked past her, keeping his face focused on the ground. He didn't want to look at any of the books, tables, chair… anything! It all reminded him too much of Hermione… Hermione, how that name still made his heart race and his eyes water. How can one feel so much pain, yet so much love all at once?

His pace quickened as he pushed the library door open and walked into the hustle and bustle of the corridors, yet everyone was silent. They had all heard of Hermione's passing by now. Many Gryffindor's were in tears; some Ravenclaw's were as well. The Slytherin's were silent as well. None dared make a snide comment about it, at least not while Draco was walking past.

He stopped outside the Hospital Wing doors and stared up at them biting his lower lip…

"_Draco, do you want to go to the dance with me?" she replied out of the blue, catching Draco off guard, "The dance is in just two weeks… and well… you know."_

_Draco smiled, "I'd love to go with you. There's no one else I'd rather go with."_

With a deep breath he pushed the doors open and walked in to see Potter and the other's sitting on chairs in silence. Draco walked towards them in silence, until Dumbledore exited from the back room no twinkle in his eyes. Draco looked at Dumbledore expectantly as he walked towards him and stopped in front of him.

"Mr Malfoy, I'm glad you came," spoke the Head Master, "I know it must be hard to be here, but I believe this belongs to you."

Draco looked at the folded parchment in Dumbledore's hand, the letter from his father… the letter Hermione read seconds before she… before she…

"I don't want it," spoke Draco quietly looking away from it, "It killed her."

"Very well. When you wish to have it I will return it to you."

"Well I won't be coming for it at all, so you may as well burn it."

"Albus," came McGonagall's voice as she entered the Hospital Wing looking distressed, "I have just returned from the Granger's. They will be here in five hours. They are coming on the school train."

Draco swallowed a lump in his throat before asking, "H-how are they?"

"Naturally devastated. They asked the same about you."

Draco nodded. He didn't know what to do, how to act, anything. His mind was blank, his heart aching… everything was too confusing.

"C-can… can I please see her?" asked Draco quietly.

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy, but that is not possible until everything is organised. I suggest you return to your dormitory for now," replied Dumbledore sadly before looking at the other's, "All of you, please go to your house tower and try to get some sleep. Lessons are cancelled until further notice."

**!D!**

He didn't sleep at all that night. If he did, he certainly didn't notice. His mind just wouldn't shut down. Over and over he replayed the scene of when she died… it just wouldn't stop. Whenever it started tears would fall down his already tear stained cheeks. No one bothered him or made any noise the next morning when heading to the Great Hall for breakfast, until their was a knock on the door.

Draco sat up and walked to the door and opened it, revealing Blaise. He stepped back letting his best friend in, before shutting the door behind him.

"What do you want?" mumbled Draco running his hand through his hair.

"I cam to see how your going," replied Blaise sitting on his bed.

"Well how do you think I'm coping?" snapped Draco, "My girlfriend just DIED, in my arms! She wasn't meant to die then was she? No she had a month to go but she fucking died! SO yeah, I'm coping just bloody brilliant!"

Draco stopped yelling breathing hard as his eyes fell on a picture beside his bed. There she was… Christmas Day, hugging him, smiling happily as if nothing was wrong… as though she weren't dying. Blaise followed his friend's eyes to the picture. He quickly looked back at Draco to see him sliding down the wall holding his knees to his body, his shoulder's shuddering. Blaise stood up and placed an envelope beside him before leaving quietly.

Draco looked beside him at the white envelope and picked it up. Written across the front in familiar cursive letters was his name. He turned the envelope over and pulled it open, pulling out folded muggle writing paper.

_Draco,_

_As I am writing this you are having a shower. And I know it seems odd, me writing to you when you are just meters away in another room. But obviously when you get this I'm not their. I'm in the next world looking down on you, wishing I could hold you and tell you everything will be okay. But I can't and just thinking about it is breaking my heart._

_Sometimes I wish we never got to know each other, that you were still being your Slytherin self and me reading books, trying to absorb every bit of information their is to learn. But you can't fight fate. Everything happens for a reason, whether it is a good thing or a bad thing. And I know you are thing that what happened is a bad thing, but I am begging you to please see it as a good thing. DEATH IS NOT THES END, Draco! _

_I know you will be feeling the worst pain in your life as you read this, and I know you are imagining my voice reading it to you. But I need you to get past the pain. I need to watch you move on, find other love and you will! As much as you a saying you won't, I am telling you that you will. Some lucky girl will blow you away, you will fall in love again, have children, watch them grow up into wonderful adults and have children of their own. You will grow old and eventually die yourself._

_If there is one thing I can promise you it is this. Our love will be everlasting love. In your heart it will live on, with memories we made while we could be together. I also promise you that I will wait for you. Remember: I always will be with you._

_Love forever,_

_Hermione._

Tears fell down his cheeks as he held onto the letter, clutching it to his chest tightly praying that the letter would become Hermione herself and that she will tell him its all a big joke. But it didn't happen… instead he stood up and left his dorm.

_**!D!**_

"Mr Malfoy," said Dumbledore, "Mr and Mrs Granger are here."

Draco didn't move. What was he supposed to do? How was he meant to act around them, say to them? Dumbledore stepped aside to show Hermione's parents sitting in seats in front of Dumbledore's desk talking to a woman dressed in black.

It was Mr Granger who turned around first. His eyes were red rimmed from crying. He placed a hand on his wife's shoulder to tell her to tell her Draco was there. Mrs Granger stood up and ran to Draco pulling him into a tight hug, both started crying.

"It's going to be okay," sobbed Mrs Granger, "It may seem hard now, but it will get better."

Draco just nodded puling away, "I wish I could bring her back… You know… t-then no one would be in pain."

"Can I tell you something?" asked Mrs Granger taking hold of Draco's arm and leading him to a two-seater lounge in the office.

Draco merely nodded.

"I know… she was my daughter… my baby girl. When the Doctor told us she had cancer, and we found out from magical and non-magic doctors that they couldn't cure her, my heart broke. Here was my baby girl… dying right before my very eyes. It killed me knowing that I couldn't put a band aide on it to make it better. No parent should ever have to bury their children. It is wrong. But I see it as her being in peace now. She's no longer in any pain… even though we are hurting we will always remember her."

Draco sat in silence. He felt so selfish, just worrying about his pain and not the fact that Hermione was in peace, no longer in pain herself.

"Draco, "spoke up Mr Granger, "We thought you should know… Hermione's funeral will be tomorrow. She requested to be buried by the oak tree beside the lake."

Draco nodded and walked out, not wanting to be near her parents anymore.

_**!D!**_

He looked down at her pretty face, so pale, so lifeless. His heart was pounding as he reached out slowly and touched her pale face. Her skin was cold, not at all warm to touch like he did before… before… he couldn't take it anymore! He had to get out of there away from her lifeless body! Before anyone could stop him, Draco ran from the Great Hall, away from the castle. He ran towards the lake, before collapsing to the ground on his knees, unable to run anymore, just crying out all his pain and anger!

Why did she have to come into his life and make him fell, make him change, make him fall in love? The memories of from the beginning of the school year right through to this every moment swirled through his mind as it played it over in his head, from hating her to falling in love, finding out she was dying… to her… dying… till right now when his life started falling apart. She held it together! She was the glue to his life! She was the one who kept him going and now that she was gone he had no reason to live.

"WHY?" screamed Draco looking at the grey cloudy sky, "WHY DID YOU TAKE HER? WHY NOT SOMEONE ELSE? WHAT DID SHE DO TO MAKE YOU TAK HER FROM ME! I NEED HER MORE THEN YOU! I LOVE HER MORE THAN YOU! Why… why?"

Draco started pounding angrily at the ground until someone wrapped their arms around him holding him to their body, not letting go while he cried all his emotions out. The person wouldn't let go, they just held onto him tightly.

Finally Draco clam down to uneven breaths, but no longer crying. He pulled from them to meet his fathers face. Again the emotion built up in him as he looked at his father helplessly, not caring why he wasn't in Azkaban, but grateful that someone who understood was their.

"She's gone… she's left me… I didn't get to really say goodbye," whispered Draco as his father hugged him again.

It right then when Draco finally connected with his father creating a father son bond that had been missing for so long.

"Why are you here?" asked Draco after a few minutes when they were sitting beside each other quietly.

"Dumbledore sent the Ministry a letter. They let me out," replied Lucius.

"But your with Voldemort… won't he know?"

"I left… Dumbledore read the letter I sent you… he told me joining Voldemort never helped me deal with my loss… that you needed me more so now then ever before…I want to help you, Draco… I can help you say goodbye to Hermione."

_**!D!**_

Draco looked at the veil; whispers swam around him as he looked back at his father. Lucius had pulled many strings to help his son. It does help though to have a cousin who works in the Department of Mystery's. Though his cousin had to sneak them in at dawn, Dumbledore who knew had allowed it to happen knowing that Draco will only be able to let go if he can see Hermione alive one last time and say goodbye forever.

"H-how long do I have?" he asked his father's cousin, Lukas.

"An hour the most," replied Lukas handing Draco a gold rope, "Tie this around your waist tightly. This will help you find your way out when you leave. We will hold onto this end."

Draco nodded his heart pounding as he stepped into the veil. Suddenly the whistling of wind swirled around him, swallowing him into darkness. He closed his eyes as everything spun around him at a speed faster then the Firebolt could fly. He felt it slow around him as he opened his eyes to be welcomed into a world with floating eerie blue clouds. There was no ground below him and no sky above him… it was stuck between two worlds. Draco stepped forward and looked around… then he saw her.

She was smiling at him, in tears. He brown hair was curled and pulled back by a golden clip. She was dressed in a long white dress with long sleeves.

Draco ran to her engulfing her into a hug, spinning her around, fighting back tears of joy and sadness.

"I love you so much," whispered Draco, "I don't want to let you go."

"I love you too Draco," replied Hermione pulling away from him, "But you have too… you can't not move on. Remember what Dumbledore said at the New Year's Eve Feast? That light is waiting for you to go to it."

"I can't! Not without you! You were my reason for living, you were the glue that kept my life together!"

"You can live Draco… you have to let me go! Just… just remember that our love will live on forever. But you have so much to accomplish, you will fall in love again… you will marry that girl, have children with her, watch them grow up… everything!"

"But I want that with you! Not some other girl. You own my heart Hermione!"

Hermione had tears falling down her cheeks as she took hold of Draco's hand, "You have mine too… but you have to give your heart to someone else… even if I own a certain part… you have to love again Draco… you saw what happened to your father… he married another women he didn't love. Don't let that happen to you Draco."

Draco fell too his knees in tears, "You are an angel… because of you, you brought me and my father back together… see what you can do? How can he take you away just like that? Why not someone else?"

Hermione knelt down in front of Draco, "I don't know. But… but I have to go… I could only stay a while."

"No! I can't say goodbye yet!"

"Draco, listen to me. I love you and always will and when your time comes I will be waiting for you. But… but until then you have to move on. Don't live in anger at everyone."

Hermione stood up, as did Draco.

"I love you," whispered Draco hugging her, "And I'll never forget you no matter what. You are my greatest love, my soul mate."

Hermione smiled at him before giving him one last kiss before stepping back, holding onto his hand before swirling into a white light and disappearing with a blink of the eye.

Again the whipping wind whirled around Draco as he closed his eyes, opening them to see he was back in front of the veil. He turned to his father and smiled a little, "I'll be fine… I'll be fine."


	16. Final Epilogue

_Final Epilogue_

Life did go on, just like Hermione told Draco it would. The war was waged out and the Light Side won, though many lives were lost, but it was worth it to see the final down fall of Voldemort. Draco did find another love and her name was Sindi. Yes she took his breath away, even though his love wasn't a great as he had with Hermione, she did make him happy and that was all that mattered.

With Sindi, Draco was the father of three wonderful children; Dakota Lucy, Michael Lucius and Ella Hermione. Yes, Sindi knew about Hermione, she did after all go to Hogwarts, but what Draco loved about Sindi was she didn't try to be like Hermione, she was herself, her own unique self.

Life continued with Draco becoming the Head of the Aurour department and being gifted with ten grand children. When Draco was 68 Sindi died from old age and now he was 78 and lying in his bed, his children sitting around him tearfully. He looked at them all in turn, Dakota with her long blonde hair, Michael with his black hair and Ella with her sandy coloured all, yet all had Sindi's hazel eyes. He gave them one last smile before finally letting out his last breath, feeling life was complete.

The whiteness took over him as he felt his bones grow younger and stronger once again. His white hair again became blonde and he felt his lip curl into a smile as he laughed. He opened his eyes to meet the wonderful happy brown eyes of the one he loved so much. His heart raced again as he felt her hands touch his face after such a long time. Again he finally felt complete after such a long time of existing with something missing.

"You don't look that bad for a 78 year old," smiled Hermione handing him a mirror.

Draco held up to see his 17-year-old self again. He lowered it and pulled Hermione to him for a long kiss, pulling away to say, "You did wait for me… after all these years."

Hermione smiled, "Didn't I tell you that Death isn't the end?"

Draco hugged her once more before she took his hand and both walked into towards their future of happiness…

**_A/N: _Well… I don't know about you… but even the epilogue made me cry. Funny thing is I'm listening to a song from the Pirate Movie… sad I know, but the movie is hilarious anyway, the song is Happy Ending and I feel this was a happy ending for a sad story.**

**Well I want to thank all you reviewers and my bestie Amy. I truly am happy that I finally wrote this story. Thankyou all again! Keep an eye out for my new Story. It is called You Found Me and it's a Oliver/Hermione/Blaise story… only it will be found in the Oliver Hermione section when I get it up.**

**Thankyou all once again!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


End file.
